The Same Coin
by PirateMuse
Summary: Ch23: Théa makes a decision under Arthur's guidance, and Morgana reieves the key part to her plan. AU: Arthur and Merlin fight a most unlikely foe and discover what must be done if Arthur is to accept Merlin's powers in a desperate time for Camelot
1. Chapter 1

A jug which had been set on the dressing table was angrily thrown against the wall of the Prince's bedroom as Arthur of Camelot vented his rage against his father without him actually being in the room. Stood near the doorway Merlin flinched behind him, unsure as to what to say to him. He had learnt to appease Arthur and get his temper to calm down but in this circumstance his attempts had seemed to push his master ever further.

Balling his fists tight Arthur paced the floor, nostrils flaring. He did not know how his father could do it. "He was thirteen," he told Merlin, repeating this for the sixth time. Merlin again nodded ruefully in silence. "Thirteen! What justice is there in killing a boy? What possible balance can be restored? He has gone too far this time..."

Shifting his weight awkwardly Merlin opened his mouth to speak. He was rather quiet, unnerved by the scene he'd just witnessed in the Castle grounds. It was far too close for comfort. "It is unacceptable, I know... but your father and magic.... He does what he thinks is right..."

"And he is always wrong!"

Arthur took a large breath, turning his face to the ceiling with a tense jaw. His arms were shaking and he folded them over his chest to try and disguise it before releasing them down at his sides once more, fidgeting with his restlessness. Outside the window, down in Camelot, crowds were dispersing from witnessing the execution of Thomas Brewn, a young lad accused of witchcraft. His hysterical mother was lead from the grounds wailing as she walked, supported by the arms of two of her friends. Arthur heard her cries and spun around to face Merlin on his heel, not realising his manservant was deep in his own nervous thoughts.

"I do not condemn magic but I recognise its dangers and that boy was of no danger to anyone. If my father has ANY remorse he should..."

Once again he lapsed into silence, his eyes falling towards the floor. Several moments passed in the quietness of the room before Arthur spoke again.

"I have wasted too much of your time. Go back to Gaius and help him for the rest of today."

"But Arthur..."

"Go."

Recognising both Arthur's need to be alone and urgency in his voice Merlin nodded, bowed and exited the room without a second thought. Left with nothing but his own company, Arthur turned to the window as if in answer to the sounds filtering through his window before placing a hand to his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana sat by the bench of Gaius' workshop, hands folded neatly on her lap as she waited for the kind physician to finish his work. She watched him, though she did not observe anything he was doing - her mind was too tired and her emotions too riled to concentrate. Gaius had not said much to her, he had merely acknowledged her request for more medicine to help her sleep before getting to work. It seemed that the ripple of Thomas Brewn's execution had a wider berth than expected as there was not a person in Camelot unaffected by King Uther's cruel order. A month riddled with accusations of witchcraft and magic had resulted in the death of an innocent... now the Kingdom was wondering what else was to come. As Morgana's eyes travelled from the boiling liquids to the wizened old man, she felt her need to confide rise once more.

"The nightmares are coming back."

Gaius raised his head, peering up at her over the glass of a small beaker. Looking concerned he raised himself so he was standing straight and put down the instruments he'd been holding. "I thought the new potion had stopped them altogether?"

Morgana swallowed down the tension in her throat. "It had. It did. But I've been dreaming more over the past week and last night's vision was... far too vivd for me to stand. They were sparse and fairly normal dreams but now -" Morgana paused as she tried to find the words. "They are far too real, Gaius. They worked in my favour once before but I cannot keep seeing these things and then risk everything on the minor possibility one of them might come true."

After a moment Gaius nodded without question, his expression grave. "I understand. I will draw you a stronger draught immediately. I am sorry you are once again being tormented. I had hoped you would be relieved of such things after so long."

"As did I," agreed Morgana, but became silent as Gaius started walking to his shelves to retrieve a small empty bottle. As Gaius came back to the bench Merlin entered the room with a sad gait and a drawn expression, not noticing Morgana's presence until he had closed the door behind him. On seeing his assistant Gaius' eyes widened in surprise and he paused from pouring a mixture into the container.

"I didn't expect you back for hours. Is everything alright?"

Opening his mouth slightly, Merlin quickly thought about the best way to answer with Morgana in the room, whose attention was already piqued. "Arthur dismissed me for the afternoon. I think he just needs some time alone."

"He was as unhappy with the result as the rest of us then?" Gaius observed, and Merlin answered with a nod. "He's a good lad. I can't imagine Uther would be happy with him if he knew of his feelings on the matter..."

"Uther's judgement is obviously flawed," said Morgana quickly, full of conviction. The change from her quiet demeanor to such a headstrong stance was quite quick once her passion was roused. "Sending a boy to his death on a mere suspicion of magic. He is becoming paranoid... he's becoming dangerous."

"Uther only does what he believes will benefit and protect the Kingdom and his family," Gaius commented, getting back to his task of diluting the draught for Morgana. "His heart is in the right place, he is fair more often than not - but his fear only serves to cloud his judgement. With cases of magic increasing I'm not sure how he will handle it."

Merlin put his bag on the chair and sighed, trying to divert his attentions elsewhere but his ears refused to do anything but listen to the conversation. He didn't want to get involved, knowing that all this was becoming far too frequent and far too much - but if he was to play his part in Arthur's future and do it right, then he'd have to know the climate in which he was working.

"What did Arthur say, Merlin?"

Morgana looked half angry half saddened with her question. No doubt her feelings about Uther were conflicting with those of his son. Folding his scarf and placing it down, Merlin shrugged then moved over to the bench where the two were gathered, wondering how to answer once again. "He believes the King was wrong to do it. He's rather incensed about the whole thing, it's affected him more than he thought it would." More than Merlin thought it would, too.... Morgana's expression showed a glimmer of satisfaction, that at least one Pendragon had a sense of morality. Gaius and Merlin shared a significant look as the physician stopped off the bottle which was now full of a swirling blue concoction, Morgana now staring into the space infront of her with a resolute air about her.

"Thank you Gaius," she said, accepting the bottle from him and standing from her chair. As she reached the door she turned towards the young warlock and paused before voicing her request and exiting the room. "Keep an eye on Arthur, Merlin."

As he watched the woman leave, Merlin hung his head. It was true he hadn't seen Arthur as angry as this in... well ever. The Prince had been on edge occasionally, angered by his father's actions yet he had never expressed it in such a strong way as throwing something. As Merlin ruffled his hair in an exasperated manner, Gaius noticed his apprentice's demeanor and offered a few words of advice.

"There are dark days coming, Merlin," he said softly, hoping not to worry him too much, "I know you have your wits about you more often than not, but I want you to be extra careful around Arthur and the King. Arthur may appear to be sympathetic towards those with your gift but he cannot protect you from Uther... it is time to keep your magic at bay and guard yourself at all times."

"Yes, Gaius." Merlin's voice was dead in volume and expression, causing Gaius to place a kind hand on Merlin's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I do not want you to meet the same fate as that boy. Do what you must to keep yourself safe but do not - use - magic."

With a resigned nod Gaius saw that Merlin was truthful in his agreement and, satisfied, left his assistant in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed without much incident. The Castle was still repairing its morale after the King's controversial decision and his relationship with the younger of his circle, Morgana and his son Arthur in particular, had become more strained than ever. Whilst Arthur maintained his silence to keep his father happy, Morgana found it increasingly difficult to keep her emotions under wraps and more often than not she gave a passing remark on Uther's decision to behead the young boy accused of magic. Trust and faith in the King's decisions was at an all time low. Uther knew this, but made a show of standing by his principles at any opportunity. Though he confided in Gaius over his fears he was losing the people of Camelot he found himself able to withstand the silent stares of his citizens and court. He had been right to do it - he knew he had been right - but it did not make his position any easier. The fact that cases of magic were increasing only intensified his will to cleanse Camelot of sorcery once more. That was the only way he could possibly protect Arthur and preserve the line to the throne, but it would help if, some way, Arthur could be constantly protected....

The arrival of a group of travellers in Camelot went some way to distracting the city. The visitors' arrival in the capital was to a bleak atmosphere, and they themselves seemed to have a distinct air of melancholy about them. Not much was known about the guests to Camelot. The four arrived at midday and by the afternoon they had managed to secure an audience with the King, surprising many court officials. Uther had only been persuaded to do it by Morgana, who had once again succeeded in twisting him around to her way of thinking - her way being that he could possibly win back favour with those who now viewed him differently, instead of callously dismissing these newcomers like he originally wanted to.

The travellers were to put forward their requests to the King before the court was due to break for the evening's dinner. As the hearing began some were surprised that Uther was so agreeable to their appeals; an older man was granted a job in the stables, another two young men were given minor roles in the castle grounds - now all eyes fell on the woman of the party. A young woman of around twenty-one, Uther noted everything about her as she stepped forwards: she wore her dark brown hair tied at the back, her hands clasped neatly and respectfully infront of her. When she looked to him it was with bright, forest green eyes which displayed no trace that she was about to plead - more suggest. There was nothing particular striking at the first glance, but Uther's interest had spiked, his attention obvious to the rest of the court. Removing his hand from his chin, the King sat straight in his chair to observe her better.

"And what are you here to request?"

With a polite and effective curtsey, the woman raised her head. When she spoke her tone was soft and nervous, yet confident enough. "My name is Théa Aldred, my Lord... like my company me I am a traveller from Belesor on the outskirts of Albion... I come here with a wish to serve my King and expand my knowledge of medicine, if you would have me."

Uther shifted only slightly. "Our physician already has an apprentice. Why should I agree to this?"

Théa took a breath. "I have been told I have a talent for healing... science has always been a fascination of mine and I am eager to learn anything I can related to this subject. With Camelot's reputation far exceeding any other city I saw no better opportunity than to come here with my fellow travellers and try to help both you and the Kingdom as best I can. I bring reccomendations from several physicians I have helped in the past..." A guard took these papers from her as she handed them out from her bag, "... and all are quite favourable... plus with the recent counts of sorcery tallying up in recent weeks it seemed like you could use an extra pair of hands on your staff..."

A stroke of his chin showed that Uther was considering this. Once the guard had handed him the papers he surveyed them slowly, careful to disguise his thoughts before he handed them back. He paused a moment before replying. "They appear to be in order. But your claimed talent for healing... how could you possibly prove this? How am I to know you do not use magic to get your results?"

If Théa had not looked thoroughly offeneded, Uther may have suspected her of witchcraft even after her answer. "Our resources within our home grounds are limited, it is true - but I have managed to cure many maladies. I cured fever with bauroot, a problem with circulation from almond oil.... sleepness nights with lavender and camomile, and I cured Granlass, who you have just administered as stablehand, of a skin ailment with a particular paste..."

Uther raised his hand to halt her speech and looked to Gaius who nodded. "She is quite correct on all accounts. It is impressive if she is not learned of such things, those basic necessities are not widely known... almond oil in particular is quite ingenious."

Looking relieved Théa turned her eyes from Gaius only to meet those of Uther staring back at her. He conferred with those at his side, beckoning Gaius to come and offer his opinion. Théa took this chance to glance around the court - the eyes of Arthur and Morgana watching her beadily as they attempted to figure out her character. The Prince's manservant appeared to be quite miffed for some reason and the lady in waiting was too busy watching Merlin's reactions to pay Théa any attention. Merlin was secretly annoyed - or not so secretly, as his thoughts were displayed plainly on his face, unable to conceal the slightest fluctuation in his mood. He did not wish to be removed from Gaius' services nor did he want to be shoved aside for the sake of a newcomer and both were a danger of coming true. If this girl was to be part of Gaius' work then that would complicate things....

Or perhaps not. Since he was not allowed to use magic at all there was no real danger of her discovering his gift, but still... a possessive-like feeling was coming over him at there mere thought of losing Gaius to this traveller.

Once a decision had been reached Uther turned to break the news to the anxious waiting woman. "You will have one week to show us that you are worthy of this position based entirely on Gaius' reports. Be glad I am in a generous mood... and be glad a position just become available..." Glancing at Merlin Uther suddenly changed his tone. "The Crowned Prince's manservant is to relocate from the physician's quarters into the royal wing where he will attend the Prince at all times... he will report to Arthur at once and remain with him until further notice."

Arthur's face of surprise and impending doom matched that of Merlin at his side. "Father..!"

"Miss Aldred will replace him as Gaius' assistant effective immediately. Now -...." Uther stood. "As you are now a member of this castle, you will dine with us tonight. For the rest of you a feast will be sent to your new chambers. Merlin - show Miss Aldred her room."

As Merlin's heart sank Gaius walked from the King's side with an apologetic look, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past, uttering a little "I'll explain later". Théa simply stood in a stunned silence, looking to the King's family before she turned in silent relief to her friends; Morgana turned and left after the King, Arthur gave Merlin an apprehensive glance and Gwen seemed to think the decision preposterous as she viewed Théa suspiciously.

Things had certainly taken a new turn, and as he stepped forwards to show Théa to her new room Merlin realised it was something he would have to cope with until he learnt more from Gaius.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaius noticed Merlin's upset expression the moment he walked through the door. Having waited for his mentor for a few hours now, Merlin had settled himself on the bench of Gaius' workstation with his head in his hands whilst the new arrival Théa made herself comfortable in the spare room. Listening to the woman unpack still managed to make Merlin's insides wriggle and once the physician was present Merlin raised his head like a puppy who had just seen his master. His master who, with a resigned sigh, shut the door behind him with a shake of his head.

"I take it you here for more than saying goodbye..."

"It shouldn't be goodbye!" Merlin said, rather too loudly, and quietened his voice hastily before Théa could be alerted. "I should still be here in my room, why am I _moving_ to stay with Arthur?"

"The King has his reasons," Gaius replied, placing a bag on the table. "In Uther's eyes Arthur is far more vulnerable to attack now than ever before. He sees you as his personal bodyguard, it makes sense if you are with him all the time that he would be safer..."

Merlin's blank stare said everything he needed to, but the young man still managed to add: "Bodyguard? Me? Have you _seen_ Arthur? I can barely knock out a squirrel with my swordfighting, he can fell a whole tree in one swoop..! If I can't use magic then I can't do anything for him, I can't protect him.... What if he gets in real danger, danger I can't fight against?"

Gaius raised a hand to stop the warlock from continuing. "Your fears are taking hold of your judgement. You must give this a chance. I did not ask for a deeper meaning behind Uther's decision, I simply agreed. As hard as it may be to hear, Merlin, I too think it's best for the both of you. You are often saying about your destiny - now you have a chance to further this, grasp it with both hands..."

"I was grasping quite fine until I was usurped by that travelling woman." Merlin was undeterred by Gaius' subtle roll of his eyes, shuffling over to begin finishing his work. Instead he rushed to Gaius' side, whispering clearly: "I don't trust her."

"The only reason you do not trust her is because Uther gave her the bigger room."

"No it's not! Gaius I can still work for you and watch out for Arthur, I've done it since I got here..."

"No you can't." The tone in the physician's voice implied that this was final and Merlin snapped his mouth shut, albeit reluctantly. He knew now there was no argument to be had, and that he would have to accept this in peace. However, it would not be before Gaius had his final say. "Not only have you been given a hearty promotion, I have been given the chance to teach a fine young woman in something she has a true talent for. You have your destiny, she has hers - I realise it may be difficult for you to digest at the moment but it will take time. Théa is quite a nice girl, if you give her a chance..."

Merlin exhaled, not realising he'd been holding his breath before he nodded slightly. Things could have been, and had definitely been, worse, but though Merlin was used to keeping an eye on the Prince full responsibility was far too big a burden for him to hold right now. With a smile Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed it fondly. "It is not the end of the world, Merlin. You and Uther are both similar in a way - you value Arthur's safety. I am sure as soon as this whole mess blows over you will be able to come back to your old room, how it used to be..."

Despite displaying a very small smile the young man didn't look convinced, but before Gaius could continue with his assurances Théa emerged from her new chambers and began descending the stairs. When she saw the two men deep in conversation she looked at them apologetically and moved to return to her room. "Oh... forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you both..."

Merlin saw this as an opportunity. "Er, I was just leaving," he said quickly, leaving Gaius unable to argue. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Merlin moved towards the main chamber doors, Gaius said, "Do wish Arthur well for me..." Merlin nodded, attempted a smile, and exited the room as quick as possible. He wasn't about to linger and try and play happy families when things clearly weren't fine. Théa's arrival may have served to distract from recent weeks, but it had also served to disrupt Merlin's happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Defend! Defend!"

Arthur's advice to Merlin fell on deaf ears as the dark haired man swung his sword wildly around him, the sound of the metal swirling in mid-air. He managed to get in a few good knocks on Arthur's armour which resonated throughout the grounds with a clink - that was the only way Merlin realised he had hit anything - but he was not seeing to his own safety at all. Arthur caught Merlin in the chest a fair few times without him knowing, leaving the servant with half his armour hanging limply off his shoulders and making it extremely difficult for him to do anything apart from growl in annoyance. The Prince, cursing beneath his helmet at his challenger's idiocy, lunged to finish Merlin off - in his haste and panic to avoid Arthur's blade Merlin brought his own sword up harder than expected. One unplanned flash of the warlock's eyes and Arthur's sword flew into the air landing several hundred yards behind him, leaving the Prince to stand helplessly, annoyed and miffed at what had just happened. Now came the panic Merlin had become used to, watching Arthur take off his helmet and searching for the feared reaction of realisation, horror and loathing... but once again it didn't come.

"Either you just grew a bicep or that was an incredible fluke."

No suspicions over magic, that was a nice sign. Breathing a sigh of relief Merlin took off his own helmet and grinned at his friend. "Maybe I'm just _that good_."

Arthur gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I wouldn't try your luck, Merlin. But whilst you're celebrating your one - and only - victory, why don't you go and fetch my weapon? And try to be back before sunset, I'll miss my father's birthday otherwise..."

"W...." Unable to argue, Merlin again met this order with dignity and strolled off to do his bidding. Sometimes it seemed the world liked to laugh at him: oh, use your magic in a fluke, Merlin, beat your master... now create more work for yourself by walking half the length of the castle whilst the Poncy Prince folds his arms and watches your every move with his smug.... smugness. Not that he minded a great deal. He was used to playing fetch, this was his job, and he could have been doing something worse. Going over anatomy with Gaius again sprang to mind, along with the slight resentment which came with it. He had been living in the room besides Arthur's for three nights now, and though the daily routine remained the same he missed the times where he could escape and moan about the Prince without the danger of him overhearing. At least Gwen was around more often to chat to, and Morgana passed his way when she was retiring to her quarters. He hadn't realised how many guards there were lurking in those corridors, it was a wonder Arthur needed him at all....

The sword was buried deep within the thicket, cast upon a holly bush which had seemed to ensnare the metal and keep it for its own. Braving a few cuts and snags from the leaves, Merlin managed to retrieve it without much fuss but as he drew himself upright the horrid feeling of something watching him was suddenly upon him. Sensing it wasn't Arthur, Merlin grasped the sword's handle and turned as sharply as he could - there stood Théa, all green robes and dark hair which was still neatly pinned back, allowing the remaining tresses to fall down her shoulders. She didn't startle as he spun around. Instead she offered a laugh.

"How did you know I was here? I was quiet as a mouse."

Merlin thought this an obvious question. "I felt you... "

Théa's tiny smile wavered a little. "Sorry... I didn't mean to creep up but I was picking some flowers for Gaius and I saw you here. I wanted to speak to you, if you have a moment..."

Merlin tried to appear indifferent and looked towards Arthur who had obviously noticed his servant had been gone a long time. Merlin gestured at the approaching Prince with an apologetic shrug. "Ohh sorry, I am kind of in the middle of sparring with Arthur... he has to practice today, we've been out of combat for a while..."

"Oh... of course."

Théa's look of disappointment was so crushing Merlin felt his insides pang that he'd made her look like that. She obviously suspected - and quite rightly so - that Merlin was making excuses not to spend time with her. In her mind she thought it natural, but Merlin instantly felt bad about it.

"Y... you know - I'm sure I can spare a minute," he said, hoping he didn't regret it. "What can I do for you?"

With the atmosphere lifted Théa smiled brighter then looked rather sincerely at him. "It's more a matter of what I can do for you... I am so sorry that you had to move... if I'd had any idea I'd be usurping you from your position I would have not asked for such a rich request. I would really like to try and make it up to you..."

Her apology was unexpected and though Merlin had been ready to brush it off he found himself more touched than he ought to have been. "Think nothing of it," he replied, waving his hand as if it meant little to him, quoting Gaius in his head. Théa went to reply but Merlin cut her off. "Truly, it was probably for the best. I was not learning anything about science or healing from Gaius, I was probably the worst student in the world, all that _reading_. It was enough for me."

Looking sceptical, Théa narrowed her eyes at him from behind her suspicious smile. "Are you _sure_? I wouldn't want there to be any animosity beteween us so early on. From what I can tell Gaius is very fond of you, I'd hate to - "

"Honestly." Merlin seemed to calm her concerns. Théa seemed pleased and so did the warlock. Perhaps he had judged her too quickly? She seemed friendly enough, she was cheerful but not overly eager and she was sincere in her apologies - plus, her smile seemed to have this way of soothing your insides.... "How are you settling in to Camelot?"

Having obviously not been asked this question before Théa took her time while answering. "It's different. I keep expecting to wake up in some strange field with my company's tents nearby... but I suppose I'm just finding my feet. I haven't really explored the city, nor talked to anyone. Gaius is wonderful but there are times when I need to speak to..."

"People your own age?"

Théa laughed. "Yes. And people who don't go on about the mysteries of the elbow for quite so long..."

"Merlin!"

Arthur's call echoed through the thicket and through his laughter Merlin looked to the Prince who was gesturing for him to get a move on. Disappointed that their little time together was coming to an end Théa gave Merlin a rueful look. "Sorry. I've kept you far too long."

"No, it's fine..." After a moment Merlin braved a spur of the moment suggestion before he headed back to Arthur. "There's a feast in honour of the King tonight. Are you going?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on such a personal event - "

"Nonsense. Gaius is going just tag along with him. We'd love to have you there, you can't be left out. If anyone says anything about it just blame me... that seems to work quite well."

Théa's eyes brightened and though Arthur insisted on calling after Merlin it wasn't until she nodded in agreement that his manservant began to walk back. "I'll see you there then!"

Merlin made his way up the hill towards the Prince with extra bounce. Arthur had watched the exchange in the thicket in a mixture of confusion and agitation. Here was Merlin, speaking to the woman who he had sworn to hate forever, whilst he was supposed to be doing his job. With his hands on his hips as the man approached, Arthur instantly took to questioning him.

"What were you speaking with her for? I thought you didn't like her."

Merlin simply beamed. "I invited her to the feast tonight..."

"Why?" The look of confusion on the Prince's face was quite amusing but Merlin ignored him with a shrug.

"She's new. It's only fair."

Taking his sword from Merlin Arthur rolled his eyes and promptly bonked the hilt of it on Merlin's head. "Put your eyeballs back in, we've got training to do."

Cutting off the time for any form of retort Arthur stepped away to restart their practice whilst Merlin was left to grumble to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A fog rolled in from the hills as the citizens of Camelot were preparing for King Uther's celebrations: perhaps it was an omen of bad news arriving with it, but for the moment the castle workers were in full swing and attending their duties with more fevour than ever. Handmaidens dressed their mistresses in their finery, manservants attended to their lords - only Merlin was an exception to his rule, leaving Arthur to grow highly impatient as he watched the man fiddling aimlessly with the Prince's dressrobes. It didn't matter how many times he told Merlin he was doing it the wrong way - Merlin was insisting he would get it right eventually without any help.

At seven that evening the court assembled in the grand ballroom awaiting His Royal Highness. Once the door opened and Uther entered the room everyone erupted in applause and the celebrations could officially begin. Merlin was quite pleased to see Gaius in attendance and that Théa had lived up to her promise by going with him. The warlock did not have the chance to mingle and talk to them just yet however - Arthur was due to make the special birthday speech and, for some reason, had requested Merlin to stay with him until it was over. The Prince took to the stage not long after the party began, the room instantly hushing as he got up infront of them.

"Thank you for your attention. I believe I speak on behalf of everyone here when I congratulate the King - my father - on his fiftieth birthday. I believe I also lie on behalf of everyone when I say you do not look your age." Uther and the court laughed heartily at his son's jest but Arthur knew he was to keep this speech short and respectful throughout. "In truth, though, my Lord, I wish you many happy returns, a wonderful year and a wonderful celebration to mark this incredible milestone. You are a just and fair ruler, and may we be blessed to see you rule for many more birthdays to come. Camelot would not be as strong today without you. To the King!"

"To the King!"

Those in attendance raised their glasses in respect and cheered for Uther, who nodded graciously and raised his own glass in reply. With Arthur's speech now over, the applause began to die down and the music resumed. So did the chatter, friends beginning to engage each other in conversation. Once his father had patted his shoulder in thanks for his thoughts, Arthur stepped down and walked to the centre of the room, greeting those he had not yet seen. Merlin chose to go and get himself a drink from the table on the other side, seeing that the Prince was mingling nicely before doing so.

"What are you doing?"

Morgana's voice sounded at Arthur's side, causing him to turn and face her. He recognised that expression and gave a small groan, shaking his head and facing the dancing infront of him. "Please do not start this again..."

"You have a nerve, Arthur Pendragon. Giving your father such a speech after all he has done..."

Arthur tried to bite his tongue. "And what do you expect me to do, Morgana?

"Have you not forgotten what he did to that boy? What he has done to his own people?"

"Of course I haven't," Arthur snapped quietly, trying to cut off her tirade, "but if I continued to bring up the subject and dwell on his bloodshed I would not even be able to look at him in the same way again... I can only stand up to him so much, it is something I must forget for the good of Camelot. He is the King, I am the Prince... unlike you I know my place."

The look of disbelief which crossed Morgana's face was fleeting, replaced by that of anger. With a flick of her dress the King's ward spun on her heel and stalked off to the sides of the ballroom leaving Arthur to battle with his conflicting thoughts.

Around forty minutes passed by without much incident. Uther was content with the turnout of his event as was those he spoke to. The music encouraged both dancing and merryment, despite the frosty atmosphere between the Prince and ward. Arthur was the flavour of the evening with many of the guests, most women to be precise, where Merlin was frequently called upon to either fetch a drink for a nice lady who had taken Arthur's eye or get another plate of food for the hungry royal. It was remarkable that Merlin finally had a moment to himself, and even when he had set his eyes on the table for himself....

"Merlin?"

The wizard turned to find Gwen standing behind him holding a plate full of finger food, obviously having had a few sniffs of the wine on display as her cheeks were rather flushed. "Having a nice time?"

Merlin answered with a smile, a little jealous that she had managed to have so much to drink already. "Can't complain! Food, music, alcohol, always a pleasure. How are you?"

Gwen paused before she answered him, alerting Merlin that all was not particularly good. "I'm well. I had to convince Morgana to come here tonight - she was adamant she was going to stay away."

Merlin nodded in understanding, glancing to where the brunette was casting her steely eyes on the proceedings. "Her relationship with Uther isn't on the best of terms lately is it?"

"Hardly. Things would only have worsened if she had spent the night in her room. I can't imagine how Uther would have reacted."

"I think it's best not to..."

"My Lord!"

The party was disrupted by the entrance of a guard, red cloak billowing behind him as the draft from the grand doors flooded through the room. Annoyed to be disturbed, Uther turned from talking to his guests to eyeing the man with a frosty glare whilst everyone else looked to the two of them in a puzzlement. "What is it, Gerain? I am in the middle of my celebrations...."

"My apologies, sire, but I bring unfortunate news. Several guards have been attacked on the west border and require immediate aid..."

Merlin's stomach sank immediately and it was evident that Uther's did too. "The west...? Who attacked them?"

"It is unclear... all we know is there are casualties we cannot contain..."

Uther's brow furrowed intensely. "It is true that the west holds most of our defenses... but this is not foreign to us. You can handle it without my help..."

"With all due respect we haven't the men, my Lord."

Seeing Uther's distress it was up to Arthur to step forward. "I can attend to them, sire."

"Nonsense. I won't hear of it...."

"Your men need help - the west might fall without them. With the right team I will be back before dusk tomorrow."

Looking to Gaius Uther lapsed into further thought before he spoke once more. Merlin and Gwen exchanged a nervous look as he did so. "If the men need urgent attention they require a physician. I am not prepared to risk Gaius' safety in such hard conditions..."

"I will go, my Lord...." Théa stepped forward from the main crowds of Uther's party, making herself known to the court for the first time since she had arrived. Despite obviously being nervous about speaking out of turn, Théa was able to hold her own. "I have not yet completed my one week trial with Gaius, but I know basic wound treatment... I believe I can give your men the urgent care they require... if you would allow it..."

Uther shook his head and began to pace the floor. With hands on his hips he looked upwards to Arthur and then to Théa. "Very well. As much as I disagree heartily with this whole decision you will go with Arthur and his men." He turned to his son once again. "If you do not arrive back by tomorrow I will send out a party to bring you home. Secure the west and return at once."

Without a word Arthur bowed in acknowledgement, turned on his heel and went to exit the ballroom. For a moment Théa was unsure as to what to do but took the Prince's lead and followed him out of the hall. Refusing to be left behind Merlin gave an apologetic look to Gwen then followed the two out of the room. Gerain waited until they had left before he followed them out, closing the doors behind them leaving Uther and his guests to resume the albeit deflated festivity.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I don't need you with me, Merlin..."

"I'd like to argue that..."

"I _don't need a bodyguard_. I have my men."

"But you don't have me."

Arthur looked at Merlin with wide eyes and a half-amused expression which was dangerously close to either laughter or readying to kill. Rather than look like the embarrassed fool he felt, Merlin snapped his mouth shut and put on a disinterested face, but it didn't really diguise what he'd said. Standing in the middle of the stables Arthur had been preparing his horse to leave but found himself being berated by the young man. Having chosen to ignore the little quip Arthur threw a fur coat to Merlin who managed to catch it at the last minute. "Put that on. I don't want you freezing to death, there'd be too many questions."

"Are we ready?"

There was absolutely no doubt that the two men standing near the horses were surprised by Théa's appearance as she approached: in the dim light of the lanterns and in such fine attire the girl looked more like a queen than a court apprentice. Théa noticed but misread their stares and in a response she offered an explanation. "I... feel more comfortable in traveller's clothes."

"You look it too-ow..."

"Thank you for offering to help us, Théa," said Arthur, covering Merlin's cry of pain (not that it could really distract from the fact he had slapped him on the back of his head with a fluid motion of his flask). "It was an honourable thing to do."

Théa apparently had missed their exchange. "It is nothing much, my lord. I would not want those men to suffer knowing I could be out there helping them."

"And help them we shall. Merlin tell the men we are ready to depart. Théa will ride with me."

Merlin nodded and followed his instructions, walking out of the stables to alert the men already waiting for the Prince on horseback. The fog seemed to have dissipated since the hour before the King's party but with the wind having changed yet again since they had moved outdoors, the only thing they could be sure of was an unpredictable night.


	7. Chapter 7

The company of seven began their journey as the King's party continued in the ballroom, music drifting on the wind to meet their ears as if to wish them well. Arthur was sad that he had to abandon his father in the middle of it all but when Camelot's men called for aid it was never without reason. If he had stayed Morgana would have probably attempted to persuade Arthur against his father once more but the Prince was sick of hearing such things. It did not help that now she was in his mind she was also the only thing distracting him from the task at hand as he allowed his thoughts to wander whilst they rode on. Théa was on her horse, the reigns for the moment tied to that of the Prince's for safety. Merlin rode behind them with the guards situated around the core of their company to protect them from any danger lurking in the mists. Merlin had made an internal decision that if the time called for it he would use his magic despite what Gaius said. He would not stand by and simply play witness to anything that threatened their safety. He had done that far too many times and still he could not forgive himself for how close Camelot had come to collapse because of it.

They were making good time: Arthur informed them two hours after their departure that they were almost halfway to the west and that his promise to be back in the castle by the next day would be fulfilled but it was only met by polite smiles from Théa and Merlin. The fog was gradually increasing in density, obstructing simple bushes and trees from view and, though they were more familiar with the land than any other, it still managed to make it difficult for the guards to navigate. Their progress would soon be wasted.

The coldness of the night was drawing closer and after another half an hour Théa was visibly shivering from beneath her heavy fur. It impressed Merlin that she didn't complain - years of travelling had obviously hardened her to the elements and she was battling through despite her obvious discomfort. Her coat was threatening to fall from her shoulders without her notice, so drawing his horse up beside her in a chivalrous move, Merlin went to right it for her. Théa smiled in appreciation of his gesture and thanked him quietly so as not to disturb the ranks. Their quiet companionship was welcomed by Arthur, who, though originally had told Merlin to stay behind, was happy that a familiar face was close by. Théa might have won Merlin round so quickly after they had got off on the wrong foot but Arthur was not so quick to trust.

"Another two hours or so should see us there in good stead," Arthur announced to them, trying to cover up the fact he too was frozen to the bone. Merlin could see everyone's breath billowing out infront of them and he was instantly reminded of the dragon. He had not seen him for over a few weeks now, the guards having been doubled everywhere in the castle in the wake of the rise of magic. The news of their travels, though meant to be heartening, only served to make Merlin long for the time when they would turn back and return home. If he'd managed to have a few drinks at the Kings party he may have been able to stay warmer for longer. As it was, he had left without much food or water to sustain him. Not that he would tell Arthur this. Weakness in the face of royalty and indeed a lady was not very good for his reputation - and that wasn't particularly grand in the first place.

_________________________________________________________________________

A mere hour passed before Théá requested they stop and rest the horses as well as themselves. If Arthur hadn't been so obviously cold he would have perhaps made a show to carry on, but he knew when he was beaten. The guards were coughing in the fog and the horses had slowed down considerably under the strain of battling the weather and heavy terrain. The seven made base camp in a small clearing, several miles from their destination. It pained Arthur to stop so close to their destination but a lesser group would have more than likely halted some time ago. They were not abandoning their men - a few hours rest and the company would be back on the trail and giving them the aid they required.

The centuries were put on duty in their heavier and warmer coats, having made a temporary shelter for the three castle members with canopy tied between trees. It did little to cut out the frost of the night, but being in close proximity to one another served to share their heat.

"Three hours, then we ride again," Arthur told them, sniffling slightly as he padded down a fur that he could lie on. "The sooner we get to the men the sooner we will be back in Camelot."

"And the sooner we can sleep properly," added Merlin, tugging his coat around him. "I haven't been this cold in... I can't remember when I was this cold..."

"Put your mind on something else," advised Arthur. "Once day breaks this will clear."

Théa had remained quiet through this exchange, keeping her attention on something outside. Though she seemed to be drowsy Merlin noticed an alertness in her eyes that the Prince appeared to have missed.

"Is everything alright?" asked Merlin but Théa simply nodded.

"I thought I saw someone but I fear the rolling fog is playing tricks on me - it was a fawn."

"No doubt your eyes are tired. This rest will do us good. I would normally offer to leave this shelter for the lady alone, but as it transpires..."

"It is your right, my lord... a royal should not sleep outside the shelter and risk the many dangers that may haunt him in such circumstances. I am a guest at _your_ leisure. That you are sharing this privilege with me is an honour."

Arthur was pleased by this answer and showed it with a nod of agreement. "I am glad you think so. Merlin inform the guards that we are beginning to rest. Let no-one disturb us unless it is the strictest emergency."

"Yes, Arthur..."

When Merlin passed on the message to the guards and Arthur lay down his head upon the ground, Théa chanced another glance from beneath the shelter to the trees outside. Repeating to herself that her concerns were unfounded, that she was seeing things, she watched the figure she had seen before stand motionless whilst trying to convince her mind to stop these tricks. It was the figure of a woman, dressed in clothes not fit for the fog and temperature around them. Her eyes were keen and fixed on the shelter, like a wolf ready to attack but Théa bit her tongue. The guards had obviously not seen her. It must be a figment of her imagination. Eventually settling down, albeit with a nervous roll of her stomach, Théa turned her thoughts to elsewhere whilst Merlin returned to occupy the remaining space. A few moments passed, and the three were soon in a deep but uncomfortable slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

"MERLIN!"

Merlin ran to the source of Arthur's shout immediately, leaping over several barrells which had been thrown on the floor. Arthur stood over a guard who had been savagely attacked; his clothes were iced, his face was almost blue and his breaths were shallow. Arthur's brow was furrowed in concern. "Do what you can to warm this man until Théa gets to him... I am going to see what supplies are left."

After sleeping for three hours the company had once again set off for the west hold, arriving just after daybreak. The fog lifted as they travelled allowing them to see the extent of the damage before they got there: the wood was smouldering and a large hole in one of the walls showed something had crashed with great impact into the side. Overlooking the green and frosted valleys below, once everyone had tethered their horses outside they had begun to assess the damage. The Prince had developed a cough during the night which disturbed Merlin: not just because it had woken him up during their minimal slumber but because it sounded _wrong_. He would never allow himself to be the subject of treatment, though - the men came first, he would be seen to once the guards were safe and that did nothing to calm Merlin's sleepy worries. Théa on the other hand, had awoken bright and more determined than ever. She was now fleeting around the wounded guards and giving orders to those who had travelled with them for various needs. It fascinated Merlin to watch her work, only having ever seen Gaius in his workroom concocting various potions and cures in a hope it would help. Théa had a far more hands-on approach which had not gone unmissed by Arthur. The change from the polite, demure newcomer to self-confident professional was fast and quite strange, at least to Merlin, who had found this transition a surprise to say the least. In a way it endeared her more to him: she wasn't just the polite face who spoke whe spoken to, but more the woman he had chatted with the day before this mess began.

Whenever Théa saw that she was out of the eyeline of the two men's sight she chanced a quick fix of her own unique brand of medicine before they turned back. Three men were now considerably better and warmer from her help, leaving five more to be treated. Whatever had attacked them the previous day had certainly not wanted to take any prisoners. The housing needed extensive repair and though the supplies were untouched the guards inhabiting the area were in no fit state to begin righting their quarters.

Arthur went to see Théa again when he had assessed the other men's conditions. "How is he?" he asked of the man she was currently attending.

"He will be fine," was all he got in return, the guard appearing to rouse and blink up at the Prince. Though his nose was blue, his face was becoming redder by the minute as Théa capped a small bottle and put it in the pocket of her robes. "Thank you.. thank you for your help, my lord..."

"It is not my doing but Théa's, Rhiad.. Get yourself well."

Théa had already moved on to the next guard who was lucid and speaking to Merlin but clutching his left arm. Arthur followed the apprentice's movements and began to speak to the man as she tended him. "Who attacked you?"

"We did not see them, sire... the fog covered the land, we only realised we were under attack until it was too LATE!...."

Théa had twisted the guard's arm so the shoulder was back in its socket. He hissed through his teeth and, looking satisfied, Théa moved on yet again. "Could you fetch some blankets for this man, my Lord...?"

"Call me Arthur, it saves time..." the Prince replied but headed off to do as she asked. Théa didn't allow herself to dwell on the fact she was now on personal terms with the King's son - instead she focused on the man who was the worst of the others whilst Merlin gave those he was responsible for some warm water. Both were choosing to ignore Arthur's cough which was growing steadily worse. No doubt the smoke which rose from the small fire in the corner was not helping matters and irritating his chest. Merlin doubted whether he would ever listen to them.

Another half an hour settled most of the men down - another twenty after that and the defenses were once again stable enough to run. Bar a few severe casualties which would take more time to heal, Arthur was pleased with the outcome. Théa was now returning to those she helped and offering to massage them for a better chance of healing, something Arthur had never heard of before but he was intrigued to see the effects. Merlin was scanning the horizon from the window, the view fresh to him. There was the borer of Albion's west regions, across it - an unknown land. He was not the best geographer in the world and he wasn't about to pretend he knew who lived on the outskirts.

"We set out again in an hour." Arthur appeared behind him, Théa having asked for privacy. "I want to see that these men are capable of continuing with their duty before I return home."

"Will the King send more aid after we get back?" asked Merlin but it was met with a dull blink from the Prince.

"I can't say for certain. My only hope is they last the night."

"My Lord - " Arthur turned to a small but authoritive guard whose formerly stiff and bandaged arm was now free to move as he wished. "There is another fog approaching. I would suggest his highness ready the horses and leave as soon as possible."

Arthur frowned. "I will leave when I say we are ready to leave. And you are obviously not as injured as you professed to be before, why did you -"

"Arthur?" The Prince turned in answer to Théa's voice who was beckoning from the door of another room. "I need your help - he's gone worse."

As Arthur left, Merlin stood without purpose. He couldn't go and help, not wanted for this task and he simply surveyed the room aimlessly searching for something to do. The difference between this slight warlock and the large-framed, stocky guards was obvious and he felt quite inferior in their presence. Théa was helping people, Arthur was being his authoritive self - perhaps he had been right. Merlin wasn't needed, he should not have come.... but it wasn't long before he found purpose - the door to the other room suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang and a terrified scream immediately emitted from inside. Quick to act Merlin ran to the source of the cry as did the other men: a scuffle sounded from the other side of the door, panicking Merlin to the core. The room was completely cut off from the rest, but as they worked on prising the locks Merlin could hear someone speaking on the other side. "Move it faster, come on!" he cried, but it was in vain. Annoyed at the situation Merlin searched for another route, any way he could discover and help Arthur and his healer... a small hatch to the side of the room was where he went first, practically throwing himself into it and finding himself on the other side, within the enclosed four walls....

"Alach gremoridon ladaeama ethai..."

The words met him before the sight did: Arthur's annoyed shouts faded before him as Merlin set his feet on the floor, eyes on the woman pinning Théa to the wall by sheer force of mind. Arthur lay motionless, hopefully simply unconcious on the floor. Nimueh's hand was outstretched infront of her, gaze focused on her prey as the invisible binds which tied Théa to the wall seemed to tighten and her eyes were beginning to close. Bursts of violet energy were being extracted from Théa's mouth like her last breath and Merlin almost froze himself: the sight of the sorceress at such an unexpected moment doing such an inexplicable thing... He blocked Arthur's body from his vision, concentrated on the scene - a second before he spoke his words Nimueh's eyes shot to the warlock at her side in realisation but she was too slow to react to Merlin's instinct...

"Namirea!"

It was over in a flash. Nimueh was thrown to the wall, her own spell breaking sending Théa to the floor alongside the Prince. In shock and anger at the warlock's momentary victory the sorceress growled, prepared to strike once more - then disappeared in a swirl of her robes. The air in the room lifted, the guards burst through the door and Merlin finally exhaled the breath he had held so tightly in his lungs.

Both Théa and Arthur recovered from their ordeal without much harm. The guards found no trace of the sorceress and though they were all shaken by the appearance of Nimueh Arthur refused to dwell on this for too long. "She was obviously here for a reason we will not understand," he deduced, and ignored any further questions. This did nothing to help Merlin's worries: Arthur had taken a turn and he could tell by his eyes that he was not well. The Prince was unnaturally quiet and dismissive and Merlin couldn't stand not to know what he was thinking. Although Théa was too weak to aid the injured any further she remained high-spirited and refused to allow Merlin or anyone else to fuss around her. Arthur had personally made sure that she was not terribly hurt and once he had been satisfied he had once again disappeared into himself. They had accomplished their task of stablizing the hold until further help could be organised by the King. Arthur did not know what he would tell his father - the mere mention of Nimueh could send out an ongoing effect worse than before and it was all he could think about as the company rode back to Camelot. Of course he felt bad that he had not spoken to Merlin about what happened - in truth he was more curious as to how Nimueh had been thwarted but none of the men seemed to have a proper answer for him. . The fog which had threatened to hamper their return journey did not return yet Arthur's cough remained. Plaguing thoughts gave way to the heat which began to encompass his body. Keeping a close eye on his master Merlin only grew increasingly concerned for his health - concerns which proved to be founded a few hours later when, as the seven tired figures arrived Camelot, Arthur finally succumbed to the fever with overswept him and fainted, falling abruptly from his horse before the castle gates.


	9. Chapter 9

The furore caused by Arthur's faint was not worse than expected - though Merlin had instantly dismounted his horse to see to the Prince the palace officials emerged from the gates in a rush. Merlin was practically thrown to one side as Arthur was scooped up in one of the guard's arms and taken into the castle, avoiding the stares of the citizens who had gathered around. Uther's face looked white as he came out to meet them, the sight of his son carried limply towards him being one of his worst nightmares. As he spoke his voice shook despite his best efforts.

"Take him to his chambers.... keep him warm, send for Gaius immediately..." As Merlin went to follow on Uther grabbed his arm and prevented him from moving. "How did this happen?"

Merlin opened his mouth a few times before he answered. "It was the fog - it was a terribly cold night, my Lord, he refused Théa's help."

"Théa...?" Uther turned just as the woman in queston was scurrying through the front doors. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked panicked, hair falling over her face. "Go with Gaius immediately," ordered the King. "Make sure you do everything that is possible to help him... you do not stop until he is well, you understand?"

Théa nodded and sped off at once, Uther turning and barking orders at the knights who did as he wished. The fear which gripped Uther at this moment was unparalelled by anything he had felt before: it was the possibility of losing his son, the heir of Camelot, and to what? A fever which had crept upon him... Merlin sensed the King's distress but could do nothing for him. There seemed to be a pattern emerging as he stood alongside Uther, feeling as hopeless as ever.

Gaius placed a hand on Arthur's head as the Prince battled the fever in his sleep. Having been placed in bed to rest Arthur was showing no signs of improvement. His temperature was the highest it had been since he arrived and it concerned Gaius immensely that he had taken such a turn in a small amount of time. Théa stood at the opposite side of the bed, wringing out a cloth placed in warm water and casting the Prince the occasional worried look. This was her fault - she could have seen the signs earlier, helped him despite his insistance to refuse. If she had just chanced a quick tonic, _anything_, he might have been spared this illness.

Gaius at least had been kind enough to assure her she was not to blame. He knew all too well of Arthur's pride and insistance to serve others before himself. The door to the room opened and Morgana flew in like a whisp to Arthur's bedside the moment she saw him. Gwen was not far behind and the presence of the two women caused Théa to shrink back and allow them room.

"Arthur... how bad is he?"

With a sigh Gaius shrugged. "It is too early to tell but... he is not in a good way. I am doing my best but it is too soon for my attempts to take effect."

Though Morgana and Arthur had not been on the best of terms when he left to help the west borders, she put those quarrells aside for the sake of his wellbeing. There was no mistaking that she cared for his safety and no matter what words were exchanged between them. Gwen placed a hand on her arm in comfort. "He is a strong man, all he needs is quiet and rest and he will pull through this..."

"He'd better," said Morgana in a resolute tone, yet cast a nervous glance at Arthur's fretful condition in bed. "With a King like Uther Camelot needs all the help it can get..."

Without another word Morgana turned and left: in truth she could not bear to watch the Prince in such a state. Gwen remained at Gaius' side, watching Arthur with a sigh. Though Théa had barely been acknowledged until now, Gwen looked and offered her a smile. "This isn't a very good way to settle in, is it?" Théa didn't answer but quietly returned the smile and nodded. "You're doing a wonderful job." Gwen turned and left after Morgana before Théa could reply, and Gaius was secretly thankful. Once he had Théa's attention again he spoke quietly and discreetly, as if the walls were listening.

"If there is anything you can do for Arthur... as little as it may be... now might be the time to do it," he suggested airily, exchanging a significant glance before he placed a tonic bottle on the dressing table. "I do not expect him to instantly recover but he needs something to aid him before it is too late."

Though it may have seemed simple to anyone overhearing his instructions Théa understood the deeper meaning behind his words. Glancing at the Prince so helpless on the bed the responsibility was suddenly resting on her shoulders. A moment's pause and Théa nodded her head slowly. "I will do my best, Gaius."

The physician smiled. "That is all any of us can do. I will be back within the hour."

As soon as Gaius shut the Prince's bedroom door Théa felt terribly nervous. An incredible duty now rested upon her and though she could not fulfill it to the full, the little she had to do was still risky to undertake. While Arthur continued to fret in his uneasy slumber Théa built her courage and simply placed her hand on his forehead, hoping the action alone would help soothe his state.


	10. Chapter 10

Relief flooded through the castle on hearing Arthur's fever had broken: no-one felt this more than Merlin, both for himself and due to the fact he was sensitive to the court's emotions. He was not allowed to see Arthur until later in the evening when he would be taking him his meal, if the Prince called for it. The amount of pacing he had done in waiting for the news, any news. All he wanted to do was go in and use his magic and that would be that, Arthur would be healed. Gaius would be the only one to know, nobody had to find out. One word was all it would take. Still, on hearing that Arthur was to make a full recovery Merlin seemed to feel the anxiety leave him in a flood through his veins. He had been requested at the King's side apparently for a familiar face, probably as he knew Merlin was as concerned for Arthur as he was. When the news came that Arthur was well, Uther stopped barking orders for ten minute updates from his confidantes and simply became quiet on the matter, probably drained from his worry.

Gaius had paid him a visit with some calming draught and left Théa in charge of the Prince once again. Arthur was lucid and highly confused about how he had managed to faint himself into his bedroom. Once Théa had explained what went on, conveniently missing out the detail that she helped his recovery, Arthur had settled and the two appeared to be on friendly terms. Théa had readied a special mix for him, a combination of fruit and herbs which had been known to fend off fevers and aid a speedy recovery. Arthur looked highly doubtful that this might work but the girl had been good to him: out of sheer politeness he sampled the drink only to find that it was quite pleasant.

"I feel like someone has bashed in my skull...." he said with a grimace, having praised Théa for the mixture. Théa was not sure what to say to this - was it a lead for conversation? A simple observation? Sick of second-guessing herself Théa replied anyway and be damned what he thought.

"That will be the after-effects of the fever," she told him, cleaning out the water basin at his side. "You still have quite a temperature and the cold is still within you. With bed-rest and hot broth it should see you right within a week."

Arthur nodded, remaining quiet until he saw fit to speak again. The tightness of his muscles during his fever had taken hold of his throat and he was paying the price. "Has my father been alerted to Nimueh's return?"

Théa paused. "Not that I know of. The guards have not said a word to him, and I certainly never mentioned her during his questions." Satisfied with this answer Arthur lay back his head against the pillow but it did not seem that Théa was quite as easy to accept. "Who is Nimueh?"

The Prince looked at her in surprise but it didn't come across in his voice. "She is a very powerful sorceress - she has been an enemy of Camelot and my father for years." And then he remembered. "What did she do to you?"

His question was said in great concern but Théa knew there was also an underlying interest in his query. The trauma of it did not sit well with Théa, and she had been keen to forget the incident ever happened - and yet with Arthur beside her, so keen to know what happened, she could not refuse to answer. He did not know how deep her pride ran, her refusal to allow such things to shake her - but her encounter with Nimueh had done just that. Arthur had been hurt too, and as he observed her she knew she owed him an explanation. "I do not know what spell she used or what her aim was... but I felt my life leaving me." Still he watched her, and Théa avoided his eye, admitting meekly - "I was terrified."

The Prince was touched by her confiding this in him, and so he returned her gesture quietly. "So was I."

Neither would have thought such an experience would unite or bond the two in such a small amount of time; as Théa finally raised her gaze to look at him, she and Arthur appeared to have gained a mutual respect for each other stretching beyond that of Prince and servant. Naturally neither of them voiced this realisation, but their small smiles said all they needed to.

"You're awake!"

Merlin appeared at the door with a bright smile and a tray of food. Though he disturbed their bonding moment they didn't seem to mind and Théa wrapped up the towel for the basin ready to leave whilst Merlin approached the bed. "I bring gifts from the kitchen. They're all really pleased your fever broke so quick..."

Arthur shifted on his pillows. "That was pure luck. My Uncle succumbed to fever, there was an equal chance I would too..."

"Let's not think about that, shall we? Here, eat... it'll get your strength up," he said, and placed the tray on Arthur's lap expectantly.

Théa observed their exchange with a chuckle and spoke when there was a gap. "Gaius will be back shortly. I'd eat everything you can and don't forget to finish that tonic..." Théa shot him a small smile and gave the same to Merlin as she left. "I wish you would do similar for me. Gaius' food leaves a lot to be desired."

Merlin smiled in acknowledgement and bid her farewell then turned his attention to Arthur who was eyeing the platter with a curious stare. He still looked flushed and under the weather but anything better than at death's door would sit well with Merlin. Though he started off quite bright his thoughts soon turned serious. "Your father says he will visit you later on. Are you going to tell him about Nimueh?"

Arthur played with the soup infront of him, stirring the broth with his spoon. "It seems inevitable that I will. I have to. I cannot keep it from him it is my duty to alert him to any dangers which may befall Camelot."

As Merlin hummed in understanding he still looked sceptical. Arthur's original concerns were still resonating in his head and they certainly still stood - Uther may be sent into an uncontrollable spiral if he realised Nimueh was back yet Arthur may leave the city vulnerable to attack if he witheld the information. It seemed that Arthur's train of thought was veering along different lines.

"You were there, Merlin - why did Nimueh stop? What sent her away?"

"Can't tell you," replied the warlock with a shrug, hoping to seem genuinely at a loss. Arthur didn't press it though he obviously suspected something was amiss.

"Can't or won't?"

Caught off guard by this Merlin had to steady his reactions. "All I know is that when I opened the door she saw me and left. I don't know why she stopped. She could have thrown me across the room and carried on."

Arthur gave a small guffaw then turned quite grave as he finally raised his spoon to eat. "That's what worries me," he said thoughtfully, causing Merlin to fall quiet once more.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note from the author: firstly, apologies that this chapter is so late. I didn't live up to my one-a-day brief that I set myself because my laptop decided to die until today and this chapter was tucked up safely in its harddrive. On the plus side it made me refine my storyline and learn that I need to back it up! So without further ado, I bring you chapter 11 - _

Morgana sat alone in her room facing the grounds from her window. Lost in deep thought the King's Ward placed her hands on her lap as if to stop herself from fidgeting with them - a nervous trait which she had learnt to keep at bay. In the past three hours word had come from the King for Camelot to raise their defenses due to the news Nimueh was once again targeting the city and the royal family. For all the bad that Nimueh had done and the grief she had caused Camelot, Morgana felt a slight sympathy for her. She could understand how anyone could become hostile towards Uther - he did not help by encouraging such strong reactions with his harsh punishments and unwillingness to listen or give fair trials. His behaviour towards people outside of the court, whether accused of magic or not, had become far worse. Even those in his circles were not safe, and Morgana was beginning to fear for the security of Camelot on a much grander scale than Nimueh. Morgana did not condone her behaviour, but at the same time she could not pretend she did not see the sorceress' reasons.

"Morgana?"

The lady turned to greet Gwen as she came through the door holding a tray of tea and soup freshly prepared. Gwen had been very good to her as always, but had chosen not to share her opinions on the King. Gwen was mutual on all accounts, or at least she tried to be. She had done her fair share of disobeying his orders when she thought it necessary but did not really want to make a habit of it. Instead she focused herself on attending to Morgana, though Morgana herself had risked challenging Uther far too many times to count. As she placed the tray on the small table at the side, Gwen smiled.

"I thought you might be in need of something. It's been a while since you had some refreshment. It's so busy in the Castle - since Uther gave the warning everyone's been up in arms, the far gates are closing and every farm is being searched... it's as if an army's on its way..."

"It's never going to stop you know."

Gwen looked at her ladyship in surprise. "Pardon, my lady?"

With a grave expression Morgana returned her gaze to the window. "The bloodshed, the tyranny of Camelot's King. It gets worse by the day and his paranoia is now affecting the citizens more than ever. It's never going to stop. It will only get worse."

Unsure of what to say to this Gwen bit her lip and lowered her head in thought. The tray lay abandoned for now as she moved over to Morgana, hoping to console her. "You think Uther is overreacting to Nimueh's return?"

"Nimueh is a powerful foe that much is true, but I believe she wishes to target Uther more than his precious city. He is going about this in the wrong way. I think he is putting a cage around the Kingdom and targeting the wrong people and it will only end in tragedy. In fact I know it will."

"My lady do not dwell on such things. Your nightmares can't..."

"My nightmares have all come true so far," said Morgana, mostly to herself, and Gwen took her statement to be figuratively. If she knew that Morgana had dreamt of this day for the past two weeks she may have viewed things a little differently. Unable to add anything to Morgana's words Gwen simply gave a sigh and went towards the door.

"Please eat something. If Camelot is as doomed as you say it is then we will need all the strength we can muster. I will be back later this evening."

Gwen gave Morgana a smile and left her in peace but the lady's mind was far more troubled than she had admitted to Gwen. Some action would have to be taken eventually to stop this spiralling downfall of the Kingdom - though how Morgana would go about this she was not certain at all.

_______________________________________________________________________

Merlin fell to the floor with a clatter of armour and a loud yelp of pain.

"You could have given me warning!"

"Enemies don't give warnings, Merlin! They strike without it!"

Arthur went to bring down his sword on the panting man beneath him but rather than risk a rather nasty bruise Merlin rolled out of its path as the blade came in contact with the grass. The grounds of the Castle were shaded perfectly for practicing swordfighting and Arthur had taken advantage of the winter sun to try and build his energy since the fever. As usual poor Merlin had been drafted in as the opponent - or rather the target - but as any distraction was welcome from the dark cloud Uther's orders seemed to have brought on the castle Merlin wasn't complaining. Well, not too much.

"Wait a minute, wait, I'm too tired..."

"Enemies do not _wait_ either!"

"W...!" Merlin narrowly dodged another swing of Arthur's blade as he'd begun struggling onto his feet. The armour he was wearing was far too heavy and too tight, not his fit at all, but that hadn't concerned the Prince.

"How are you going to give me a challenging practice if you're so easily beaten, Merlin?"

Severely out of breath, Merlin raised his sword and attempted to defend. "Why do you... why do you need to train? I thought you were the best?"

"I AM the best," said Arthur, and a second later Merlin was once again flat on his back facing the white clouds rolling up above him. Arthur stood over his manservant with his hands on his hips, a highly amused smirk on his face whilst Merlin fought the urge to hit him. "You seem to like it down there."

"You know - I do. And if it's alright by you I think I'll stay here a m..."

"_No, _Merlin. We train because the city is on alert as so must you be if you're to stand a chance of surviving." Arthur shook his head with a laugh then walked back to where their belongings were placed on the grass as he waited for the boy to get up. Merlin did so with the help of the sword, digging it into the ground and using it as a support to haul himself to his feet rather than use what little strength he had left. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin saw Théa and Gaius approaching on the Castle grounds, with the former pointing out some shrubbery which probably had some hidden medicinal qualities. Théa had been granted a position within the castle after her one week trial with Gaius, and due to the fact she had played a large part in saving the Prince's life. She had been cheerful ever since, despite the grave circumstances. With a wave Merlin seemed to beckon Théa from her path and after a word to Gaius she walked over to see him, holding the hilt of her dress in her hands as she trod on the sodden grass and greeting him with a smile.

"Morning, Merlin. Whose is that sword?"

Théa's question seemed to startle Merlin out of some reverie. "Oh, it's just a standard sword from the hold...."

"May I?" Merlin handed over the sword and Théa examined the halt, the breadth, the balance... "It is a fine piece of craftsmanship," she said finally. "Who made it?"

"I don't know his name... I'd never have picked you as being into weapons..."

Théa gave him a proud smile. "My grandfather used to be a swordsmith. He taught me a few things...."

"Merlin!"

The Prince appeared suddenly behind his manservant, his own sword raised high ready to strike in a surprise attack. Unarmed and vulnerable, Merlin was now facing being hacked to bits, albeit unintentionally, by his master and his eyes widened as he realised his impending doom... the silver streaked down upon him and it was over in seconds - having seen the dangers Théa blocked Arthur's blade with the sword Merlin had given her, meeting him in mid-swing: distracted by the fact he was fighting a woman instead of his intended target, Arthur paused, and Théa took advantage by engaging him in a spar to throw him off Merlin's path. Ever one to enjoy a challenge Arthur fought back but it was on unsteady legs - eventually beaten, Théa surrendered once Arthur put the sword to her chest. If Merlin had blinked he would have missed it.

Taking a few moments to digest what had just happened Arthur surveyed the woman, who was slightly out of breath from the exertion, with curious eyes. "Impressive. You are very skilled, though it's always astounded me why a woman would be so interested in training in battle?"

Théa laughed. "I'm a traveller... we were attacked so many times, I had to learn to fight from a young age."

"Surely that was not your responsibility?"

"You don't know much about us, do you, sire?"

"Travellers?"

"Women."

The two exchanged a significant look, Théa eventually having to stifle a grin under his gaze. It was clear Arthur liked this girl - normally he would only take such jestings from those he knew best. Now the priviledge had been extended to Théa's quick tongue. Taking his sheath from Merlin, Arthur offered the tiniest of smiles to encourage her to continue. "I have never been forced into anything. Using weapons comes naturally, it was taught to me as my right to fight... women may be complex creatures but the majority of us know what is necessary to survive. "

"Well then. Perhaps you could teach Merlin a few things."

"About survival?"

"Women."

Whilst the two began to chuckle at Arthur's joke it was clear Merlin didn't find this funny. Instead the manservant took the jibe, looking at the floor and bouncing on his heel to distract from the situation. Think of Gaius, he told himself, think of not using magic... don't pay attention to the blonde man stealing your new friend by way of over-the-top flirtation. Well - perhaps it wasn't over the top. It might not have even been flirtation, but whatever it was and for whatever reason, Merlin found it unwelcome. He shouldn't have been thinking so possessively about a woman he'd barely gotten to know.

A call of Théa's name alerted the three to Gaius who had been waiting patiently during their conversation. "If you'll forgive me I'd better get back to Gaius... good morning, Arthur. Merlin," she said with a polite nod, and headed back to the physician. Whilst Merlin watched her leave with a stony expression, Arthur glanced at him before giving a small laugh.

"I know you like her, Merlin."

Merlin jumped. "I don't know what you...."

"Don't worry - I'm not planning on _stealing_ her from you, she's a nice girl. Not my type, but a nice girl. You'd be good together."

Arthur stepped away from the other man leaving him looking very perplexed. Once over the shock of Arthur's initial comment Merlin hastened to follow him and protested "I don't _like_ her! And don't marry me off that quickly!"

_____________________________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

The light through the stained glass windows of the castle changed with every cloud which covered the sun. As the rays danced across his face, Uther stood watching the day's progress through the panes of the dining room down into the courtyard. Although they were more subdued than usual his people continued to get on with their daily lives, not allowing fear to dictate them. He was proud of their progress - even Nimueh could not instill the amount of dread and terror she had once managed to hold over the Kingdom. Perhaps this was progress? She had certainly not dared to show her face within the castle walls and since Arthur's trip to the West there had only been a few sightings of her within Camelot. Uther could only hope this signalled a change for the city's future. No longer under threats of magic and sorcery to poison the land... that would be a great day, and it was sure to arrive in time.

"I've been told you're holding my friend, Aldras."

With no good afternoon or greeting of any kind, Morgana entered the room behind Uther and approached him with a stern expression. Once Uther turned to her he tried to keep his tone even though he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Aldras? Oh - yes - suspected of assisting Nimueh in her return. He was brought in yesterday."

"You are holding him on suspicion... not fact...?"

"_Morgana_..."

"If there is no proof he is guilty then let him go!"

With a regretful glance towards her Uther shook his head and his tone began to grow annoyed. "There are witnesses who saw the sorceress leaving his home."

"No! Aldras is a _good_ man! He will be beheaded before sundown if you have your way! What is he supposed to have done to help Nimueh? What could possibly warrant his death?"

Uther took a breath. "Aldras provided her with food and water, she could be stronger because of him..."

"And feeding people is now a crime?"

"YES Morgana it is a crime to help sorcerers in their return! That is not new to you, you have always known of this! I am sorry that your friend must be held in the cells but also be sorry that he aided Nimueh in the first place..."

Throwing her hands into the air it was clear Morgana saw this as ridiculous. "This makes no sense! Most of Camelot have no idea what Nimueh even looks like yet you expect them to be aware! Have you not thought it could be an honest _mistake_? That he helped her under the assumption she was a normal woman of Camelot?" When Uther didn't reply Morgana scoffed. "Of course you haven't. You are so quick to hang these men! No need for trials, you are judge, jury and executioner within seconds of any ridiculous crime..."

"ENOUGH!"

Morgana was silenced though her rage still coursed through her. Uther appeared to be supressing his own anger at his ward's challenging behaviour but yet again he found himself staring her down, his wrist wrapped around hers as he had grabbed her in his fury. Uther's face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath pant over her mouth. Whereas she may have had a different reaction before, in this current situation she found herself repulsed. "If you had my chair, if you were in my position, you would not dare allow someone to challenge your authority as you insist in challenging mine." After a moment to calm down Uther released her from his grip and walked back to the table and raised his goblet to drink. Morgana watched him and her loathing of the man simply increased. "You may find my methods questionable but it has kept Camelot safe."

"Until now." Morgana could not help the little comment. Uther set her with his grey eyes under whose gaze she would not waver. Not this time. "Your readiness to kill innocent people has not only made sorcerers the enemies of Camelot but you are gradually turning your people against you. You are not simply controversial, you are blinded by what you think is right... you are adamant and stubborn, and Camelot is beginning to pay the full price for it! Young boys, farmers, wives, husbands, fathers... all are dying for your misguided ideal! If anyone in Camelot is helping Nimueh then can you truly blame them? You have brought such suffering! Even _I _would help her in her return for justice!"

Uther had tolerated her speech until now when he turned his head sharply to give her a piercing glare. His voice was low in warning. "That is a very dangerous comment to make, Morgana..."

"More of a promise."

"_Watch your tongue!_"

Morgana leant forward in a menacing gesture for her final words. "And I'd suggest you watch your step."

Without another word Morgana spun on her heel and left the room like the breeze that blew her in. Uther was left standing in a fury by the window. So angered was he that he threw down his goblet of wine the moment the door closed, cracking the mould on the floor. He knew her threats were made out of anger but he did not believe she would act on them. That at least gave him some peace within all his worries. On top of everything else he did not need Morgana battling for him to change his every decision. He began seriously considering letting Aldras out of the cells - having caused more trouble than good it might go some way as to mending his relationship with the ward but then he could not withdraw every conviction because Morgana - as beautiful and convincing as she was - contested it.

How little he knew, however, that Morgana was true in her words. She had not taken this lightly... though she would have preferred to consult Gaius before she made such a life-changing decision there was no going back if she was to help Camelot survive the tyrant's reign. Gaius would convince her against her idea, Arthur would think her mad and tell Uther immediately and Merlin did not deserve the burden of knowing such a secret... a part of her wished she could tell Gwen but she knew that to be impossible. She could not be there when breaking her best friend's heart: it was best Gwen found Morgana gone the same as everyone else. Despite how understanding of Morgana's cause she may be, Gwen would see no reason for her to be leaving Camelot altogether: if she could not persuade her to stay then she would offer to leave the city and come with her. Morgana could not do that - she could not ruin Gwen's life, not when she was leaving to save it along with many others. No, it would not do. If she was to be successful no-one could know... and so her mind was set. Morgana would leave under darkness of the night, and flee Uther's unfair and dangerous reign.


	13. Chapter 13

What had he done to drive her away? That was the only question which now consumed King Uther, sitting watching solemnly as the guards of Camelot filed out with their torches in a bid to find Morgana: she had been missing from the castle for several hours now and though the original reaction had been to assume kidnap Uther knew in his heart that she had fled there by choice, not by force. He had made arrangements for Aldras to be released early in the morning and though he did not plan on telling Morgana, now he did not even have the chance of seeing her reaction when she learnt the news.

In the blackness of the winter's early evening the Castle had begun preparing for a good night's sleep. That was, most of the Castle, as Merlin had still been scrubbing Arthur's boots free of mud from their sparring earlier on that day and Gwen was busy preparing yet another meal for her ladyship. It was Gwen who had discovered Morgana's absence from her chambers and such a small action sent a shiver straight through her. Something was not right, and after asking many people of Morgana's whereabouts she had finally rechecked her room only to see the wardrobe empty and most of her belongings vanished. Gwen then alerted the King she was missing. Naturally the guards had been called the moment he heard and set off to search the immediate areas around the castle but now, nearing midnight in Camelot, no sign had been found. The cold temperature of the winter night was sharp and uncomfortable; Uther feared that, despite whatever her purpose had been to leave, she would not survive the frost.

Arthur's arrival in Uther's study brought the King a small ray of hope, only to have it quashed as he saw his son's face. Regretfully, Arthur brought him little news.

"We cannot find her, father. She has left no trail and nobody saw her leaving. We do not know which direction she went, and now she has a lengthy head start…"

Uther ignored him. "Find her, Arthur. I don't care if it takes you all night."

His son blinked. "Father…"

"_Find her_." Rather than sound concerned for Morgana's safety there was a fear in Uther's eyes which unnerved the Prince. Something else was wrong, and as Arthur dared not ask he simply nodded and exited the room.

Gwen clutched the handkerchief in her hands though she had no tears to dry on it. She was sat in Gaius' workshop, staring at the night outside in a mixture of disbelief and sadness. Merlin was there beside her, having been one of the first Gwen had asked to help whilst Gaius mulled over the situation as he continued his work. They had been told the news of Morgana's disappearance early on and the shock of her actions still had not sunk in. It was hard to believe one of their friends could suddenly just vanish into thin air. Finally Merlin decided to speak.

"Are you okay?"

Gwen gave a sigh and shook her head slowly. "I just don't know _why…_ why did she leave? I know she and Uther never saw eye to eye but I never thought she'd _leave Camelot._"

Gaius saw it to try and find a possibility. "Her friend Aldras was held in the cells for helping Nimueh. Uther refused to let him out, she must not have taken it too well.."

Until now Théa had mostly kept out of the way, not having known Morgana as well as the others, but she approached the three with some little mugs full of specially brewed tea. "I thought you might want something to warm you up…" she offered, setting it down in front of them and they took it gratefully. Merlin thanked her last and after giving him a smile she retreated to the back of the room, not wanting to disturb them further. Merlin watched her go before turning back to Gwen with a sorry look.

"Arthur's out there looking for her now, if anyone can find her he can. I'm sure she'll come back, Gwen. She couldn't stay away from you for too long, and she wouldn't leave without a goodbye…"

Gwen let out a groan of disappointment. "But she _didn't_ say goodbye… that's what confuses me more than anything else."

"Do not worry yourself too much," said Gaius. "Morgana is a strong woman. Whatever reason she had for leaving tonight I am sure she believed it was the right thing to do."

If nothing else this seemed to calm Gwen a little, and she sipped the tea Théa gave her with a resigned breath.

The fur around Morgana's shoulders did not do much to bar out the cold. Walking carefully through the forests she had made good progress from the Castle since she left, yet she could see the torches of those sent to find her moving in the distance. There was a good way between her and Uther's searching party and this pleased her as she continued up the grassy knolls, her own torch small and just enough to light the ground before her. Where she was going she did not know - all she knew was that she would find her purpose eventually, and that she could not allow herself to be taken back by Uther's guards.

She walked for several more minutes along a path she could barely see. The trees were growing denser and the undergrowth was snagging on her cloak. A twig snapped close by not broken by her own feet - whirling around to survey the trees she could not see anyone caught by the dim flashes of torchlight. Another rustled behind her and once again she turned - dressed in a long red gown, with fire-red lips, pale skin and long dark hair, the figure of Nimueh startled Morgana only because of her sudden appearance. Once over the sudden shock Morgana lowered her torch.

"You are far from your home, ward…" was Nimueh's greeting, smiling slightly.

Morgana pursed her lips. "That Castle is no longer my home."

A tilt of her head told Morgana Nimueh was intrigued. "Why would that be? Surely Uther did not send away his prize charge…"

"Not intentionally. I left out of my own choice." Nimueh's eyes flashed at this information. "I left because Uther has gone too far. He needs to be stopped."

Morgana and Nimueh considered each other for a few silent moments before the sorceress stepped forwards. "Did you come searching for me?"

Morgana suddenly found her lips were dry. "No. I came searching for an answer."

"To what question?"

"How to kill Uther."

Nimueh's smirk grew larger. "Then you have found your answer. I am in the process of doing that myself, so you need not trouble yourself with this task."

"I want to be troubled," the ward retorted, taking Nimueh by surprise. "Your targeting Uther hurts the people, and in turn Uther hurts them even more. If bringing peace to Camelot means helping your quest to kill the King then I will do it. What say you?"

Nimueh considered her request carefully before she replied in an even tone. "My quarrel has only ever been with Uther. Not his Kingdom. It just so happens Camelot is one of his many, many weaknesses…."

"But with Uther gone you would leave the city in peace?"

"With Uther gone the city would already be at peace." A few moments passed without a word. Morgana and Nimueh observed each other and yet again Nimueh was the first to break the silence. "I must warn you - your friends will not be spared simply because you are at my side. If you come with me now, commit yourself to this task, you must do whatever is necessary to complete it."

Understanding every word Morgana swallowed the lump which had gathered in her throat. The lives of her friends for the prosperity of the Kingdom? The lives of many? Morgana blinked then nodded slowly in agreement. "I want this done."

Satisfied in this answer Nimueh gestured for Morgana to follow her, turning and heading away from the approaching torches of the guards. "Come with me…"


	14. Chapter 14

Sweat was dripping from Morgana as she sat bolt upright in her makeshift bed, gasping as the visions from her nightmares continued to play in her mind. Her breaths came in short sharp movements and for a moment she forgot that she was not at home. Her limbs ached from sleeping on stone, her skin was pale and her hair stuck to her shoulders. Clinging at the covers which were the only thing saving her from the cold she took a moment to calm herself and survey her surroundings - only to find Nimueh standing in the corner, observing her with a particular glint in her eye.

"What did you see?"

Morgana instantly shrank back but her voice was strong. "I don't know what you mean..."

Nimueh was unperturbed. "You may not realise the full benefit of your gift Morgana, but I do. What did you see?"

Inwardly recoiling, Morgana knew the best thing to do was tell the truth... but not in its entireity. "It was just a dream... Camelot was on its knees... Uther was sick..." Morgana paused. "I saw a woman die..."

Nimueh seemed satisfied and smirked, sitting up from the perch in the corner and moving towards the door. "You prove yourself more useful by the day, my lady. Try and get some more sleep. I am not done with you yet." And with that, Morgana was once again left alone.

Camelot had been an uneasy place to live in recent weeks. The King's decisions had not only begun a rift within the kingdom but the threat of Nimueh hanging over everyone's heads was beginning to take its toll. Though they were doing their best to keep up their spirits, Morgana's disappearance had filtered through to the commoners of Camelot. Several days had passed since she'd gone. Many were thinking her decision to leave was the right thing to do. Others believed it was Uther's doing, and some radicals suggested he had done away with her himself. Uther paid no attention to these remarks, but Arthur was unfortunately all ears where the voices of his people were concerned. He could no longer stand the shady looks, conspiratorial glances and sad gazes from those he passed in the city. He did not even know what to tell them to ease their worries, or clarify the dangers. With no explanation from the King Camelot was now unprepared, uninformed and in a limbo with no clear idea of what to do, and the weather was becoming worse in the deepening winter. Morgana had really chosen her time well, if her aim was to bring more dismay to the Castle's morale.

Merlin saw the immediate effects of Arthur's worry; having lived in the room beside the Prince's for several weeks now Merlin had begun to get more of a hold on his moods and reactions. His behaviour towards is manservant hadn't really changed but what he said had definitely become more personal. With what they'd been through together Merlin only supposed it was natural, but it had taken almost living together to get the full benefit from the friendship. Without seeing Gaius all the time anymore, Merlin had to confide in someone. Though it was true Arthur didn't always want to hear what Merlin had to say, when he did allow him to voice his thoughts it was always helpful. When Arthur did not, under any circumstances, want to associate with Merlin it was then the warlock turned to Gwen - who, in the wake of Morgana's leaving, needed a friend - and Théa, who was also alone being so new to the castle. All three were under strain, Gwen having nobody to tend to, Théa being a simple apprentice and Merlin still seen as the dimwitted dogsbody. Things were not improving - the arrival of a wounded guard on the Castle's doorstep was not a welcome omen and nobody seemed to know what had harmed him. He was in such a bad way that Uther did not see any point in administering treatment, as Gaius was simply asked to make him comfortable - a request which did not sit well with Théa.

As Arthur approached Gaius' workshop it was with a heavy heart: he meandered aimlessly towards the doors but the sound of voices prevented him from making his presence known at first.

"We have to help him, Gaius..!"

"It is too dangerous. You must do as Uther asked, he would grow suspicious if the guard suddenly improved..."

"I don't care."

"_Théa..._"

"I would rather endanger my own life and save his, than let him die knowing I could have helped him."

Gaius sighed as Arthur edged into the room. "You remind me so much of Merlin..."

"Is everything alright?"

The entrance of the Prince during their discussion caused Théa to change behaviour instantly. Gaius, on the other hand, did not seem too fussed that Arthur had interrupted. "Everything is fine, just teacher student issues...." Théa glared at him. "What can I do for you, Arthur?"

Not completely buying Gaius' explanation Arthur still proceeded without queston. "My father wanted to know how he is doing - to see if we have to make arrangements."

The three turned their attention to the guard who was lying bleeding on the sofa in the corner of the room. He was incredibly quiet and not voicing his pain though he was clearly suffering. His skin was pale - the only motion he had was his breathing. Gaius seemed rather sad and even Théa's temper quelled somewhat.

"He is still alive, is all I can tell you," Gaius replied ruefully, but it was clearly too much for Théa who picked up a bundle of cloths and went to make a sharp exit.

"I should go and wash these. Please excuse me, my Lord..." she said breezily, rushing past him looking set to burst she was so upset. Arthur turned as she left, frowning slightly. Rather than comment on her behaviour, the Prince seemed perplexed about something else.

"I keep telling her to call me Arthur," he said with a frown.

Gaius shrugged with a small smile. "Théa is not one to forget her social position... she does not want to seem over familiar in case she is not welcome. Such is the life of a traveller, I suppose."

"She proved she was welcome when she saved my life. I cannot argue with that," said Arthur, and moved further into the room. Gaius was quick to perceive that something was not right about the young man though he was clearly reluctant to confide in the physician. Finally, after a long pause, Gaius approached the subject.

"Is there anything more troubling you, Arthur?" he asked, watching him closely. When Arthur checked himself a few times he eventually confessed what he was really there for.

"I... would like to request a sleeping draught - the cold in my room is preventing me from sleeping."  
"Of course," Gaius nodded, and went to fetch a bottle full without further questions. Arthur, however, seemed to want to answer those that went unasked.

"I think I might be getting a chill... it's giving me these... I keep having these strange dreams, like a warning. I feel like..." he paused with a sheepish look, "I feel like Camelot is talking to me... it's like the fever's coming back."

Gaius merely blinked. "Have you told anyone else of this?"

"No..."

"Not even Merlin?"

Arthur laughed. "Merlin? Lord, no, he would have a field day with me. I would never hear the end of it and he'd throw me straight back in bed just in case.."

Handing him the bottle of sleeping draught Gaius nodded. "Well... to help I suggest you take two drops of this before you go to sleep.... but perhaps you should also try and talk to Merlin. He may be more understanding than you think."

Accepting the bottle quietly Arthur appeared to consider Gaius' words; of course being the Prince he did not show any weakness of will for long. In a matter of moments he had blinked and was once again the strong man who had entered the room. Giving a nod to Gaius he coughed slightly. "Thank you for this. If anything changes with him inform me immediately."

As soon as Gaius agreed Arthur left the workshop, leaving the physician with even more worries than he'd had before.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur had listened to Merlin rabbit on about various aspects of the castle for five minutes now. It seemed like five years but he had no idea how to stop him and approach the subject he had wanted to begin in the first place. It had started with a simple "how are you today?" and after the shock of being asked this by his master Merlin had more than happily obliged and gone on... and on.. to do his best to answer. Athur had considered Gaius' words carefully from the previous day and having agreed that it was worth a try he was now paying the price. He sat, staring into the space infront of him with the occasional glance at Merlin in the hope he was going to catch his breath. He bit his lip as he mulled over the best way to shut him up.

"Of course Gwen told him not to do it - he's such an idiot, I don't know why he wanted to take that horse in the first place. He's got a horrid knee now. I am sorry about that guard as well. Théa didn't seem too happy about it either, I think she thought she could have done more..."

A pause! "Yes, well..."

"Come to think of it I don't know how she _could _have done anything more... if Gaius couldn't heal him then.."

"_Merlin...._" Merlin snapped his mouth closed and Arthur had his full attention. "Whilst I appreciate your enthusiasm to bore me to death, I wanted to speak to you about something else."

Merlin nodded. "Anything..."

God, this was humiliating. Arthur did not want to continue now he had finally got somewhere but nevertheless he knew it would help in the long run. Taking a breath he finally began. "Since Morgana left you probably know how strenuous the atmosphere in Camelot has been. I've been under a lot of pressure from my father to find her, and the people are looking to me for answers I cannot give them. I have not been sleeping too well, just yesterday I asked Gaius for a draught to help me but he told me to confide in you..." Merlin did not say anything but looked rather touched that Arthur had taken Gaius' advice. Arthur continued. "When I manage to sleep I've been having dreams... very strange ones, as if Camelot is screaming at me. It's like the fever is coming back, but I feel no illness. I am, in myself, fine and fit but the way in which these dreams come to me - it is like I am drowning in a sea of heat and these images just..." He stopped, looking at Merlin who was, apparently, hanging on his every word. Arthur realised he had shown weakness and tried to distract. "What do you think? I know you are into these mystical things and as much as I hate to admit it you are mostly right..."

Merlin looked perplexed - about the fact that Arthur was seeing things in his sleep and that he'd sort of paid him a compliment. He took a moment to mull it over before answering him, stepping forwards with a shrug. "It might be that someone's trying to communicate with you? Give you a warning.... I don't know who or why but it's a possibility."

Arthur stood from his chair with a great sigh and began to walk to the window. After thinking it through he shook his head. "That makes no sense. Someone wants to communicate with me? I do not reign this Kingdom. I can have little effect on the way things are..."

"But you _will_ run the Kingdom, and then you will have more influence than ever," countered Merlin, walking to where the Prince stood peering out of the panes. "Perhaps it is someone trying to give you warning, to show you something. Uther would not be so open as to receive such things but perhaps they know you would listen."

Though Arthur knew this to be plausible it was still too much for him to conceive. A person of magic would have little use for him, surely - and the dreams did not feel like Merlin described. "As much as this would not surprise me with the way things are today, I do not think that is our answer."

Merlin seemed disappointed that he hadn't helped, but voiced his other thoughts refusing to give up. "Well it might simply be because you care so much about Camelot that your worries are manifesting this way." A curious glance from Arthur told him to continue, which he did quickly. "Everything is obviously on your mind, you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Finding Morgana, defending your father, riding out every day to search for Nimueh... I don't claim to be an expert, but if you haven't been sleeping you're going to feel the effects eventually. Maybe this is one of them. If it is then all you need is room to breathe and a moment to yourself."

It was a moment before Merlin's words sunk in. Arthur looked at him with an unreadable expression then began to nod ever so slightly. Incredibly, what he said made sense. Arthur had felt like he was failing his Kingdom - so much so he had not been able to sleep. Now - now it all seemed to click into place. "Thank you, Merlin," he said quietly, with genuine warmth, but he could not resist adding something with a sideways glance: "You're not as dumb as you look."

With a good-natured laugh Merlin shrugged and started speaking but something seemed to have caught Arthur's attention in the grounds. "I have my moments, I'll admit. I'm glad I could help you, though. It was nice that you thought of..."

"Morgana?"

Merlin blinked. "I was going to say me... but.."

Without warning Arthur spun from the window and practically raced out of his room leaving Merlin quite surprised and very much alone. Voices began to raise from the castle and from the court below and as Merlin turned to spy on what Arthur had seen himself his eyes widened. Dressed in red and walking slowly through the castle gates was Morgana, the same as the day she left with no sign she had been out in the cold winter months. Her head was held high in pride and she paid no attention to the eyes which were watching her every move. It was Merlin's turn to utter her name and rush out of the room in shock, following in Arthur's footsteps down through the castle and out to meet her. Her greeting from the Prince was far from welcome as he stormed down the steps past Gwen, who had been incredibly happy to see her friend once more.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded. "Have you any idea the hell you've put us through?"

Morgana gave him a sneer. "Nice to see you too, Arthur..."

"I have searched every day for you, my men have spent _every waking hour_ looking in the forests and you expect to return without challenge?"

"_Arthur!"_ Gwen pleaded but Morgana interrupted.

"I have realised the error of my ways and come to ask Uther's forgiveness."

Arthur laughed coldly. "That makes a change! What a surprise that you find life isn't as nice outside in the cold. What a surprise that you come back here expecting us to greet you with open arms...!"

"That will do, Arthur."

Uther stood at the top of the steps, watching their exchange. Arthur fell silent instantly and stepped back so the King had a path to his ward, giving Morgana an icy glare. As Uther descended towards her Merlin appeared behind, skidding to a halt. The crowd which had gathered in the wake of her return hushed their voices in anticipation of their reunion. Morgana herself appeared to be nervous but Merlin suspected it was not only for the unpredictability of the King's actions. Once stood infront of her, Morgana watched him with a clenched jaw. She prepared herself for anything he might do to her... but not this...

"I am glad you are safe," Uther said softly, placing his hands on her arms in a loving gesture and even smiled at her. Relief flooded through those gathered around but Arthur was clearly not as impressed as the others. Raising his head to address those close by, Uther called; "Tonight we will feast in celebration of Lady Morgana's return to Camelot!" As the crowd cheered in approval he once again lowered his voice to speak to her. "Come with me."

With one hand now placed around her back Uther began to lead her back into the castle, Gwen grinning at her ladyship and curtseying in politeness as they passed. Merlin made way for them to walk by and he was smiling but something did not sit well with him. Morgana smelt different, appeared different though to everyone else she was just the same. Arthur had given up and had refused to follow his father, instead marching to the stables to see to his horse so Merlin couldn't share his thoughts with anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

_"I have something for you do to."_

_Nimueh's simple greeting startled Morgana who had been attempting to keep herself warm in the caves of Nimueh's home._

_"What is it?"_

_"There is a task which needs completing. You must go back to Camelot tonight."_

_Morgana's eyes widened. "I have no intention of returning there!"_

_"You must if you want to fulfill your quest."_

_"I have only been away for twelve days, I left for a reason.."_

_"Yes - to find a way of achieving your goal. Now you have your opportunity and you must do as I say or risk failing the Kingdom altogether."_

_"I will not do it. I refuse."_

_Angered at Morgana's defiance Nimueh stepped forwards. "Do you want Uther to keep his control over the Kingdom? Do you wish for Camelot to burn - like in your dream?"_

_The shock that Nimueh knew what Morgana had seen despite her having withheld that fact, Morgana made the mistake of showing her inner fear that Nimueh had the advantage. There was no choice but to relent. Seeing her give in, Nimueh smiled. "I thought not. You will go back to the Castle and be as you were - regain the Court's trust. Then I want you to kill the healer."_

_Morgana's mouth dropped open. "Kill Gaius?! What has he got to do with anything?"_

_The look on Nimueh's face was one of deep, cruel amusement. "Gaius may be the physician but he aids ills with science. The _healer_... is the traveller."_

_"Théa..." said Morgana in realisation, not quite knowing if she should believe it. "She can use magic?"_

_"Théa _is_ magic. Her gift is naturally given. She may not wield spells but her talents are pure."_

_The lady shook her head, not quite understanding. "But why must she be killed? She is doing no harm, she is helping the court..."_

_Nimueh turned her back, walking to the well of which she stood by for countless hours undisturbed. "The closer she gets to the Prince the quicker our cause will fall," she replied. "she will prevent Uther from dying. As long as she remains in Camelot she remains a threat. This threat must be eliminated..... and you are to be the one who does it, by whatever means necessary." _

Morgana thought back to the day she left Nimueh with a heavy heart. The closer she had got to Camelot the more the dread swept over her, the very notion of yet again being in Uther's domain, his controlling presence doing little to calm her nerves. She was surprised she had handled it so well, her reappearance causing a stir among the people. Perhaps it instilled some faith within them, some hope that Uther was not completely the callous man he had appeared. With the feast being held in little under an hour Morgana had no time to dwell on it but she could do nothing else. As Gwen went finding the small jewel which fit into Morgana's hair, the lady at least enjoyed the fact she was in the presence of her friend. Gwen had not said anything much about her time without her, nor had she asked many questions. She just seemed glad that Morgana was back safe and sound, and that Merlin had been right after all... how little she knew, however, that Morgana was here for a bigger purpose than just missing her home.

"You are going to be the envy of everyone this evening! As always," said Gwen, having found the pretty ornament and now making her way to fasten it on Morgana's styled hair. "Beautiful lady, honoured with festivities, a place by the King..."

Morgana tried to chuckle. "I don't know about the last point..."

"Well I do. Every girl would love tonight to be in her honour. I just hope Arthur behaves better than he did earlier on," she said with a frown.

"Arthur had every right to say what he did. It doesn't excuse him, however..." Morgana added, then gave Gwen a particular look which made both of them smile. At last, she felt a little better. "We both know that a lady should be treated as such."

"Of course!" Gwen agreed with a laugh. "And I am certain you will be treated that way tonight."

____________________________

The grand hall had been prepared in a rush but nobody would have known - the drapes down the wall were floating and rich in colour and the feast on the tables was to die for. Merlin doubted he'd ever seen such a display in his life. The atmosphere was quite light and a refreshing change. Morgana was obviously the centre of attention along with the King who was quite jovial at having his ward back by his side. So far Morgana had done a good job of acting the perfect repenting lady in court... yet when she caught a glimpse of Arthur and Théa conversing by the door her facade almost fell completely. Her shoulders tensed as she tried to tear her eyes away - how could a traveller, completely innocent in her being here, be so pivotal to whether she succeeded in saving Camelot? True, if she healed Uther after a fatal attack it would reverse anything Morgana had done to try and save the Kingdom. But killing her... as Théa laughed at something Arthur had said Morgana managed to look elsewhere, shifting her gaze towards Uther. He had greeted her with such affection but she still knew what he had done to her friend. Aldras had been exhiled from Camelot rather than executed but Morgana could still not forgive Uther for his acts of unkindness and ill judgement. Everyone continued to walk on eggshells around their leader and something still had to be done to protect the Kingdom.

"Welcome back."

Morgana turned to see Merlin at her side and she smiled. "That is the first time I have heard those words since I got here. Thank you, Merlin."

"Think nothing of it," he smiled, "it's nice to have you back around. Arthur was quite worried - Gwen was almost inconsolable..." While he spoke Morgana turned again to look at the Prince and the healer who had been joined by Gaius. Merlin noticed her focus of attention and followed it. "I know he was a bit out of order in what he said to you, but he was just - "

"I know." Morgana swallowed down the uneasy feeling which had settled in her stomach. As she watched Théa leave the others' company and move over to the feast Morgana acted on her duties, keeping an eye on her friends as Nimueh had said. "Tell me Merlin - what do you think of Théa?"

It was clear he was taken by surprise - opening his mouth several times he suddenly had the fear he was showing more of his inner thoughts than he ought to. "....Théa is - a really nice girl. She's talented in what she does. Gaius seems to like having her there with him, he's told me he enjoys teaching her. I think Arthur enjoys her company when she's with him and she took care of Gwen when... well, until you came home. She's always very nice to me. She's just... nice. More than nice, she's grand... well... a different word than grand..."

"_Merlin_," said Morgana in amusement, and she waited until he met her gaze. "It's alright to say you like her."

Merlin surpressed a blush. "Isn't that obvious in the first place?"

With a laugh Morgana nodded. "Kind of." But her smile was short-lived and it faded slowly. It was all very well and good knowing that Merlin was attached to this girl but that made what she had to do all the more difficult. Knowing that everyone else too, was not without their praise of her, added insult to injury and she doubted whether she could go through with it. Before Merlin could speak with her any more he saw the summoning wave of a blonde, floppy-haired man who he realised at the last moment to be Arthur.

"Oh... that's for me!" said Merlin jokingly, as if it was a novelty. "I have to go I'll... see you later - and _welcome home_..." he added, without knowing it just made Morgana's plight to be strong even harder.


	17. Chapter 17

On this particular winter's night in Camelot the frost was not as thick on the ground. It was warmer than it had been, a welcome relief from the bitterness which had set the kingdom but it was not without the breeze which floated throughout the castle walls, whistling through gaps and waving the curtains. Merlin could not sleep. He had tossed and turned but although this bed was far warmer than the one he had in Gaius' quarters, there was still something to be said for what felt like home. The walls were not the same, the decorations _definitely_ weren't the same - if he'd wanted a portrait of the Pendragon family he would have painted one himself. No, Merlin much preferred the sanctuary he had been in before, where the safety of Gaius was next door rather than the cocksure idiot who liked to act as his torturer by getting him up before the cockrel crowed. Being next door to the Prince had some advantages but what it had in ease, it lacked in privacy.

Giving up on sleep Merlin finally rolled out of his bed, scuffling his feet along the floor as he fetched his jacket and exited the room. A brisk walk in the night air would probably give him a chance to calm his mind and settle him down. He couldn't understand why he was unable to drop off but perhaps it had something to do with the couple of drinks he'd managed to swift at the feast. It had, after all, been an eventful day and he had deserved them but he had expected them to send him to sleep not prevent him from doing so. He walked for a while, snaking through the corridors until he was almost at the ballroom. Everything seemed to be topsy turvy after that afternoon. Though his group of friends now fell back into their places - Arthur being the dutiful Prince, Uther not having to worry about his ward, Gwen attending to Morgana - Merlin still felt awkward. He had been shifted from Gaius' care until the threat of magic ceased but if Nimueh wasn't found soon he looked likely to be Arthur's shadow for many years to come. It was something he did not wish to deal with. Not using magic was already taking its toll, his agonizing thoughts about whether a particular use was right or wrong could not be confided in anyone without him taking a trip to see Gaius, and even then there was no guarantee he'd be alone. Uther's anger about Nimueh had quietened in the wake of Morgana leaving but now she was back surely he would once again be looking for the sorceress - Merlin's chances of practicing and perfecting his craft were slipping away with every moment. He had helped save Théa and Arthur from Nimueh in the woods but that had been a necessity, and influenced by chance. Without the advantage of his powers Merlin felt absolutely useless... if only he could feel the magic again, do a small spell anything to flex his abilities...

Just as he was about to try and produce torchlight to lead the way, something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure sat on the windowledge, silhouetted against the dim moonlight which filtered through the panes as they stared out into the grounds. Merlin approached them quietly, only recognising them when he was closer.

"What are you doing up?"

Théa glanced around on hearing Merlin's quiet voice and on seeing him she smiled wearily. "Couldn't sleep. And you?"

"Same. I didn't see you leave the feast..."

"Oh, I left when Gaius decided he would rather boil his mixtures than listen to more flute music. Which was actually quite early on in the evening..."

"That sounds like Gaius," nodded Merlin. Perching next to her Merlin ignored the view from the window in favour of looking at the girl infront of him. "What kept you awake?"

"Gaius' snoring for one. I think the mead relaxed his throat a bit too much..." Knowing all too well that this was true, Merlin laughed along with her before she added in a very shy manner - "That, and... I'm scared of the wind.."

Merlin gave an exaggerated stare, not quite believing her for a moment. "You've braved all the elements travelling through the lands and you're scared of wind?"

Théa grimaced. "It's silly I know, but my grandmother always used to say that whenever the wind howled it was the voices of spirits desperate to come back and be heard... to tell their secrets from the grave and that those who the message was meant for could actually hear their words. It terrified me... Now whenever I hear even a little tiny whistle I get the shivers."

Though he was amused Merlin didn't laugh. Instead he smiled warmly at her, wondering about her family as if Théa had just suggested he meet them. His village had no old wives tales of that ilk to tell - but he did have a fear he could confide in her. Leaning across as if it was a grave secret, Merlin whispered - "I used to be scared of reeds."

Théa was not as gracious as Merlin had been and snorted a laugh immediately. On seeing Merlin's expression she tried to tone it down before repeating: "Reeds?"

"Yes, reeds!" said Merlin, looking embarassed. "They always rustled outside my home. My mother always told me there was nothing I should worry about but seeing them swaying outside..."

"You _do_ realise reeds can't harm you?"

"Ah! Just as much as the wind can!"

"That is different!"

"Oh of course..."

"It is! There's a spookiness attached to my fear yours is just silly."

"_Was_ silly."

"Same difference."

Merlin didn't retort but under his half frown/half smile he relented the argument by simply studying Théa's amused yet defiant expression. Their gazes connected for several moments, emotions shifting from amusement to something else as they shared the same thought. This was something which Merlin didn't recognise as being even remotely familiar. As a result he was left unsure of what to say, what to do, or even if he should be thinking of either. Before they could settle on how to break the silence it was broken for them, by the stifled yawns of a worse-for-wear Prince who was staggering back to his chambers. He spotted them right on cue, blinking wearily at the couple who he had only just spotted. Merlin inwardly cursed him.

"What are you two doing up?"

"Nothing." They said in unison, which made Arthur practically stop in his tracks.

"That is _far _too suspicious - come on Merlin, I need you in bed - we have a busy day tomorrow, all sorts of duties to be done... things.... stuff... get some sleep..."

Merlin got up from his place besides Théa and went to follow Arthur but not without turning to say farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you manage to get some rest."

"You too."

Watching Merlin run off after his master Théa gave a sigh and looked back out of the window, watching the night roll by, continuing to shudder whenever the whistles of the wind passed her way.

_____________________________________________________________________

The visions were hazy at first, nothing that Morgana could understand. A large ball of light hovered over a casm of darkness, waiting - waiting until the darkness flooded through it and burst over the land. Someone raised their head and laughed. A man in robes hung his head and suddenly Camelot was burning... Uther lay crying, desperately clinging to the turrets of his broken castle, bloodied hand oustretched - Arthur was motionless on the ground and the people were fleeing. Though injured, Merlin crawled along the floor to a coughing Gwen, blood coming from her mouth as she was hunched over a stool for support....

It was now Morgana shot up in her bed, a loud cry echoing the emptiness of her room: except it wasn't quite empty. Standing in the shadows of the door was the figure of Nimueh, watching the other woman closely. The trademark smirk was on her face and her eyes narrowed as Morgana saw her, her panic dwindling.

"You saw Camelot destroyed."

Less of a question, more of a statement. Morgana had no idea how she knew, but her mouth was too dry to form an answer. The nod she received was all Nimueh needed as confirmation. "How intriguing. Was the healer alive?"

The ward tried to lick her lips. "I did not see her." Nimueh said nothing but continued to stand. Morgana was growing increasingly unnerved by her presence and wanted her to leave but the longer she was staying there the more Morgana's questions mounted. "Why am I dreaming of Camelot burning? With Uther dead you leave this Kingdom alone, arson wasn't part of the deal..."

"I do not have any intention of sending a fire across Camelot - my only wish is to purify the land and that begins with Uther's death, the fire is a mystery to me."

"As you keep saying - but Théa is the first to die, isn't she? How many more afterwards? How many more lives do we need to take before Uther is killed"

"As many as it takes." It was clear Nimueh grew impatient and she stepped forwards towards Morgana's bed. "You knew the price when you agreed to the bargain - Camelot's prosperity comes when Uther is dead and any who would keep him alive must perish for the cause. I think being back in the castle has made you weaker..." Still the sorceress moved steadily forwards, Morgana shrinking away. "Your will amongst your friends is diminishing. How could you possibly betray them now, when they are so glad to see you return?"

"You know nothing of my friends..." spat Morgana but with a gesture of Nimueh's hand the ward was silenced against her will.

"I know the effect they have on you. I also know that what you see is true, that you are _strong_ and that if you were to tell your loved ones of your visions they would tell you you were mad or send you to Uther. The gift you possess is more than they could understand. They have shunned you in the past, said it's just a dream, and have made no mention when it has come to pass. They would not believe you - and they would certainly not agree with your plight to save the Kingdom. What happened to that fire they quell in you now? What happened to your will to battle for your people? Uther may have been happy to see you, ward, but your reunion will be short lived. If purging the land of magic means destroying even the slightest chance of sorcery, be it with a man, woman, child, even _you_ he will do it without a second thought for its greater consequence - yet here you lie, questioning whether the sacrifice of one healer's life, a healer who could be the undoing of our success, is a just one?"

Morgana was at last released from her silence, the invisible vice on her mouth having lifted when Nimueh finished. "You are here now - why don't you just go kill Uther yourself?"

"I am not as solid as I may look," said Nimueh, and her image wavered to emphasize this. "I am also restricted in what I might do. There is a bigger task for me to complete. That is why you are key to this, Morgana..."

The heat rising in Morgana's chest was almost unbearable. What Nimueh had said was right and the absolute terror at what her task was to be was now ebbing away. Morgana was almost resigned to the fact she would have to take risks - but perhaps she could bend the rules. "I will get rid of Théa," she agreed, "but not by murder."

Nimueh began to stalk away, her mission completed. "Do it however you please. Just make sure she is out of the city before she and the Prince realise just how close their paths lie together..."

And with that the image of Nimueh was gone, leaving Morgana in the darkness of her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur had originally wanted to venture out hunting without Merlin's help yet the minute Uther got wind of his plans the Prince found himself not only taking Merlin, but bringing Morgana, Théa and three more men along with him "just to be sure". Gwen had been asked to join but when she complained of being ill Gaius suggested the best thing for her to do was to stay behind so he could tend to her. With all the party now treading the forest floor, the hunting trip had turned into a general meander around the forests with the hope of spotting deer, not spearing them, for the women's sake and Arthur was thoroughly bored to tears. His sword hung uselessly from his belt, his will to live slowly slipping away as for the hundredth time the cooing behind him sounded at the sight of a fawn in the distance.

"This is tedious," Arthur muttered to himself, Merlin constantly at his side. For once Merlin didn't answer but kept his silence, a serene smile on his face. The Prince didn't like this, and roughly nudged his manservant's arm. "Pay attention."

"Sorry," stammered Merlin, clearing his throat a little. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that this is ridiculous. If I'd have wanted a scenic stroll I would have gone to the lake, not the forest I see _every_ day, at _every_ hour, _every_ time..."

A laugh sounded from the women at the back of the group and the Prince turned to glare at them. Morgana patted Théa's arm in amusement as they walked; to the mere observer Morgana seemed to be befriending the traveller but despite her amenable appearance her stomach was tightening at how wrong it all seemed. She felt incredibly deceptive, not to mention two-faced. Getting close to Théa only to be the cause of her undoing was unfair... but necessary.

The Prince went to comment to his manservant about the women, but Merlin had other plans: his focus was only on the smiling brunette who had amused Morgana so much and he was grinning like a buffoon, almost as if he had been in on their joke. Giving up on any manly discussions Arthur took Merlin by surprise and gave him a shove almost sending him down the hill. "Stop ogling her! It's pathetic - go and talk to her, if you must," he hissed, and rather than dispute Arthur's instructions like he would have done originally, Merlin happily obliged and doubled back to join the two women.

Finally in his own company Arthur strode on ahead, his men flanking him. A bit more space and room to breathe was an advantage if he was to spend another hour in such company.... he was possibly being a bit too harsh, however. He did, for the most part, enjoy having Merlin around. He did, frequently, enjoy women's company - but on this occasion he found himself incredibly irritated and annoyed for no reason at all. Things just did not seem right and everything appeared to be changing. Though life in Camelot appeared the same, Arthur was sure it was not all that it seemed. Everyone had sunk into their old roles impeccably, but his worries remained. This was not helped when Morgana came alongside him, interrupting his quiet had not been able to shake the warning Nimueh had given to her about the healer and Arthur's future interaction and wanted to determine exactly what direction it could possibly take before acting on her plan.

"Arthur.."

The Prince turned and on seeing the woman beside him he again turned to glower ahead. "What?" he snapped. He had still not forgiven Morgana for her disappearance and as Morgana had not bothered to apologise his feelings had not wavered. Having expected this hostility Morgana carried on regardless.

"What do you think of Théa?"

If Arthur had thought she was going to question him it was certainly not about this. His gut reaction also surprised him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. She's the new arrival and I wanted to know how she was settling in."

"I didn't know you cared so much for someone who's not even your responsibility."

"I don't. That is to say I don't care more than I should... I simply asked a question, you don't have to answer it..." she said haughtily, and Arthur gave a grunt in answer.

"Then I won't."

Much to his chargrin Morgana pressed on, choosing to ignore his reply with a flick of her hair. "Have you spoken much to her?"

"A little. When my fever cleared... a few times since. Merlin speaks to her more than I do."

"But surely you've visited her and Gaius...."

"Not really."

Though Morgana hoped the Prince wasn't attracted to Théa for simplicity's sake, she still despaired about his thoughtless manner. "Don't you ever bother to make the effort?"

"Effort in what? The woman helped save my life, I'm hardly going to ignore her. We speak, she's very pleasant and she's gradually coming out of her shell and we - "bonded" I suppose after we were attacked... but Merlin seems to be quite taken with her so... for the most part I'm keeping out of the way."

Morgana was quick to latch onto this information. "Why is that?"

"The last thing he wants is me snooping around him when he's trying to woo her. I don't want to step on his toes."

"My my, Arthur Pendragon... I've never known you to readily back off from a woman just because your friend likes her. What's the matter with her? Don't you think she's attractive?"

Arthur looked quite annoyed and then incredibly confused - so much so he almost forgot how to walk. "Well, she's... I... I've never really looked at her in that way..."

Satisfied in this answer, Morgana could finally rule out infatuation as the cause of his and Théa's future paths as Nimueh had described. Pleased with herself despite the cause for which she was investigating, Morgana smiled. "I bet she will thank her lucky stars for that small blessing." She turned to watch Théa and Merlin once more before striding on ahead of Arthur, whose gaze lingered on the laughing couple strolling behind him. His expression of annoyance was mingled with an uneasiness that he couldn't put his finger on. Théa placed her fingers to the branches of a tree and produced a small red flower for Merlin to hold. Arthur thought it to be a gift to his manservant but once he overheard the conversation of its properties he was relieved that it was not. Why his relief? He whipped his head around, away from the two of them and stalked on infront. Damn Morgana, putting thoughts into his mind which didn't need them in the first place. Forcing himself to focus on his resentment at the lack of hunting rather than anything else, Arthur subsequently - possibly even thankfully - missed the moment Théa told Merlin to keep the flower as a present.

____________________________________________________________________

Another mile of walking brought nothing new to the company except three more sightings of deer. Lamenting the loss of a good supper Arthur turned his attention to the sky, noting the clouds threatening to open overhead. Rain would only serve as another annoyance for him and he did _not_ wish to get wet. He had suffered enough in the hours following Uther's _incredibly_ misinformed decision. Arthur did not need protecting, and as if to assert this he stomped on even quicker ahead, distancing himself from his friends. In contrast Théa and Merlin began to slow down in pace, each feeling something stirring amongst the trees without actually seeing the source. Morgana too had stopped in her tracks, sensing something that the Prince clearly could not.

Feeling this intense, Merlin voiced his concern. "Can you feel...?"

"Yes..." said Théa immediately, but their worries were lost on the Prince who had once again stopped to look at the sky.

"I can feel some slight rain, I think we should..." A growl echoed through the valley silencing his words, followed by a large roar. Morgana's look of terror was mirrored on everyone's face as a shadow, larger than anything they had witnessed before stalked towards them. The guards had been on alert the moment they heard the noise, drawing their swords, surrounding the Prince who fell back to meet them and the three of his company in quick succession. Arthur himself drew his sword along with Merlin, putting his free arm out to one side in a bid to protect Morgana and Théa who were huddled close together.

"Keep back..." ordered Arthur, quite unnecessarily. They might have been shocked but the last thing they were about to do was charge at the beast. Terrified though they were, neither Morgana nor Théa screamed. If anything Morgana longed for a sword to bear. The beast infront appeared to tilt its head, surveying its prey as it crept slowly forwards but never out of the sanctuary of darkness. Arthur feared an attack was imminent and ordered the guards to strike on his command.... but his order never came. Though drenched in shadow the seven could clearly see it raise one of its front paws high into the air, curling its disdended fingers around before smashing it down mere inches infront of them, sending shockwaves through the ground and causing the entire company to be thrown backwards through the air. All landed with a terrible force, each a signifcant distance from the other. In a great burst, the formidable creature let out a roar to show his amusement, preparing to walk forwards and claim its prize.

Seperated and, for the most part, unconscious, the danger for the company was now greater with them apart than if they had been together.


	19. Chapter 19

The dust settled in the clearing of the forest, the seven bodies of the company strewn in the undergrowth from the force of the creature who made his way to his first and nearest victim. In its wake the creature crept slightly forwards, its skin mingling in the grass as it surveyed its prey. A guard of high honour, the first meal of this beast's feast, was dragged by the leg back towards the darkness in which the creature thrived. The noise of the rustles, low growling breaths and the rain which had begun to lightly fall finally stirred Théa enough to open her eyes. Her focus was blurred at first, the aching of her head and limbs efecting her eyesight - but when her vision settled on that of a sliming, bloodied mouth latched onto the guard sliding alongside her she suddenly wished she was blind altogether. The shock of it meant she remained perfectly still: the creature took its time in settling down which only drew out her torture, her long wait stiff and in agony. The healer was hidden from view by the heavy undergrowth which surrounded her but there was every chance the creature would see her. Was anyone else close by? Was anyone else even awake, alive? Though she was trying desperately not to move her lungs ached against her chest as she gasped for air, panic-striken as the beast's movements sent vibrations through the ground. As if in answer to her silent questions someone moved infront of her but it was not to aid - she heard their feet scamper away, their clothes snag on the branches as they retreated but who it was she couldn't see. A guard perhaps - someone alerting the King? It was another moment before Théa raised her head, moved her body and chanced to dart away like those before her. Taking refuge behind the base of a large oak Théa's fingers clawed at the bark as she attempted to steady herself, resting her head back. She had seen some sights in her time as a traveller, experienced things many did not even dream of, but nothing had ever been as horrid, real or dangerous as this. It would have been incredibly easy for her to panic, so simple for her to run and abandon searching for her friends. But somebody's weak yet harsh groans drew her attention to the left and she did not feel like running. With guided steps and light movements, Théa found the source: Arthur was slumped among the roots of a tree, rolling himself around so that his back was against the trunk. His sword lay beside him, scratches on his face and left side of his body and whilst Théa went to tend to him the sounds of slurring, gradual digestion echoed through the thicket.

"Arthur... are you alright?" Théa whispered, dropping down to her knees infront of him. It was clear he had just awoken, blinking as he tried to free himself from the dizziness of the fall. At first he could not distinguish the figure who had addressed him but the relief which flooded through him on seeing the woman was incredible. Instantly he was down to business, raising himself up but his right arm twinged horribly.

"Théa.... where's M... where are the others?"

"I don't know.." she began, but the beast growled from his lair and her heart plumetted. Feeling utterly useless what not very pleasant at a time like this. "....I... well I know where one person is.... the.... thing dragged a guard... I couldn't... he's being... and I think someone else has gone..."

"Gone..." Arthur tried to get up but his arm hurt even worse. He was careful to keep his groans to a minimum, checking the creature hadn't been alerted. Théa was more interested in tending to his wound. "Where's Merlin? Where's Morgana?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"_I've just woken up_, the same as you, don't start on me!" she hissed angrily and tore at his shirt without a warning. A large, deep cut was seeping blood and Théa frowned. "You need that binding..."

"There's _no time_.."

"And you're of no use with your sword arm injured." What Théa said was final and Arthur knew, even in this situation, there was to be no argument. The material she had just ripped was made into a cloth, and after producing a vial from her robes she dabbed some of the liquid onto his arm. Arthur hissed and found it difficult to suppress his pain at the sting which coursed through him, writhing as she continued. Théa wasn't impressed.

"It's only a _cleanser_..."

"It _hurts_."

"Well it wouldn't if you kept stil!"

Though both glared at each other in anger Théa still made quick work of binding Arthur's arm. There was no room in her mind to think of her manners around royalty at such a time like this but Arthur didn't seem to mind. His arm soon felt supported and fit enough to move, and Arthur took the hilt of his sword with little difficulty. "Find Merlin, find Morgana and get out of here as quickly as possible, understand? I'll distract the beast..."

Théa stared at him in horror. "What? You can't!"

"They may need your help! Now go!"

Without challenging him further Théa, despite her best judgement, headed off in the direction she had just come, treading lightly on the forest floor and leaving Arthur behind. Arthur was not afraid - he had learnt years ago to surpress any showings of fear and dread. He might have originally ran away with the rest but if that creature had dared to attack them, had dared to _kill his men_ then he could not simply ignore it. It had to be stopped. The creature had come at an unfortunate time: unfortunate for the creature, that was. Arthur was at the pinnacle of both maturity and strength, and it was at this moment that he was also determined to fight not only for his honour but for the life of his friends.

In a desperate move Théa searched the undergrowth, only discovering Merlin when she spotted a flash of red material from beneath the bushes. Her elation on seeing him was short-lived, as whilst Arthur approached the cave in which the beast resided he was unaware it moved slowly towards its next, closest victim - the warlock and manservant, who was groggily raising his head in the midst of awakening from his trauma. Théa whispered for his attention which she got immediately, her attempts to get to him hampered by the brambles which pulled her back. Merlin attempted to move himself but his shoulder was not in the best of ways. Ever closer, the creature acted too fast for Théa or Arthur to retaliate - a mere moment before the healer launched herself forwards in a bid to save the man, Merlin was clamped up to his shin, the beast's teeth digging into his flesh as the warm mouth encompassed his leg. Merlin let out an almighty cry of pain, his hands clawing at the ground as the beast dragged him backwards quicker than before, its hind legs almost trampling the Prince as it caught him unawares. Théa's desperate cries were mingled with that of Merlin's and though Arthur raised his sword to strike the hide of this hideous creature the mere sight of seeing his best friend in such danger was far beyond anything he had expected. Realising this hesitation could cost Merlin his life Arthur wasted no more time - as soon as the blade was thrust into the beast's side the blood which emersed was thick and covered Arthur's hand. Arthur struck again, deeper and with more precision. The creature finally let Merlin go, leaving his leg to drop with an almighty bang delivering more anguish than the punctures of the teeth. With no thought for her own safety Théa darted forwards, taking the young warlock in her arms and shielding him from further attack. The mere smell of the blood was enough to make the three gag but their senses were focused on other things.

Whilst Théa attempted to move Merlin out of harm's way Arthur was putting himself directly into it, stabbing the creature's skin again, aggravating it to the point of blind rage. Its roar was enough to send Arthur's balance awry, his footing failing him as he stumbled to find solid ground. The advantage was to the beast, who raised its head preparing to strike - a gutteral cry echoed through the clearing, followed by the sound of metal. A painful roar from the beast signalled it was beaten and with its last breath it bared its teeth, falling to its side with a dull thud, weightless - and lifeless.

Gwen stood on the other side of its body, bloodied sword clutched in her hand with Morgana watching helplessly from the floor behind her. Gwen's skin appeared flushed, caused by both the exertion of running and the temperature she had ventured out despite having. To say Arthur was shocked was an understatement but his complete relief overshadowed his surprise. Merlin's small groans of agony was enough to remind them all of what had just happened and Arthur wasted no time in righting himself to rush over to the warlock.

"Help me get him back to the castle...." he ordered, but on seeing Merlin's pallour fading whilst they roused themselves he felt it right to bellow, "NOW!"


	20. Chapter 20

I apologise for this being so long in the making! But with University now over my flow of creativity has once again resumed. I thank you all for the lovely reviews! I hope to do the story justice by carrying on. :)

------

The world was dark.

As a dischevelled party of companions finally arrived back at the gates of the Castle it was a mere second before the guards rushed to their aid. Arthur turned his head to the windows - Uther had been watching their return. The prince was clearly their primary concern as the moment he was across the threshold they advance to take Arthur away - but he warned them not to as best he could, holding a weak Merlin in his arms with Théa at his side attempting to support the injured warlock. He had grown quieter and quieter during their trek causing all of them to worry. Gradually Morgana had fallen behind, following Arthur limply with Gwen. None of the party spoke until the guards intervened and attempted to remove Arthur safely from their company.

"I should not be given special treatment, Merlin is dying! Help him for pity's sake!" Arthur yelled, continuing to drag his manservant to the castle steps. For a moment they appeared to obey, lifting Merlin's body off Arthur and Théa's shoulders and beginning their ascent to the Castle - but Arthur was quickly taken aside and ushered up the steps behind the emergency, Morgana receiving the same treatment in her almost silent state. Neither Gwen nor Théa were deterred by the guards' presence and they too scurried behind with the desire to help.

Arthur's face was set with determination. "Take him to Gaius. Immediately!" A guard muttered something about the King wishing to speak with him. "I am NOT leaving Merlin's side, do you understand? My father can wait until I have news to give him. Everyone here needs Gaius' aid, everyone. He cannot expect me to abandon them - and tell him so!"

The guard bowed and exited the corridor. Théa glanced at Arthur as his expression of pure hatred vanished almost as soon as the guard left. It was replaced by that of deep concern and worry. Though he was scuffled and worn, the sight of Merlin being hauled so quietly infront of them was a haunting one. Everyone was anxious. None more so than Gaius.

When the doors to his workshop opened the place was already alive with bubbling antidotes, several places where the injured bodies could be laid out and steam rising from various pots. Gaius almost groaned aloud when he saw his apprentice so weak, so silent and pale in the guards' arms. Rushing over to meet them he gestured wildly to the bench.

"Put him there!" he ordered. Once Merlin was settled, Gaius stooped over him. "This bite is deep... his skin is practically on fire, the flow of blood is... I don't understand it - Arthur what happened?"

Ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Arthur stepped forwards to answer. "A monster. A creature of some kind... he killed the guards... almost killed me, if it hadn't been for..."

"Is he going to be alright?"

A meek, small voice sounded from near the door. Morgana watched them, wringing her hands. For a moment her stance could have been mistaken for guilt rather than worry.

"I cannot tell," replied Gaius, but only after a moment. With his attention back on Merlin he put his finger to the warlock's neck. His pulse was slow, and slowing by the second. Gaius turned on his heel to Théa. "You're needed."

It was only as the three remaining friends were being escorted back out of the workshop that Arthur realised what was going on. Gaius did not want them to see the next procedure. Gaius was requesting privacy.

Gaius had no hope of Merlin recovering.


	21. Chapter 21

The hours were long and arduous. Théa had her hands full aiding Merlin's recovery, whilst Gaius, to keep from displeasing Uther, left his workshop to tend to Arthur and the others who were still awaiting treatment for their injuries. The moment Arthur had him alone in his quarters he subjected Gaius to a reem of questions.

"How is he?"

"I cannot say, sire."

"Well is he going to live?!"

"We do not know."

"How can you not know? Is it bad? Is it getting worse?"

"Hold still."

"I will not do anything until you tell me how Merlin is doing!"

Giving up, Gaius leant back in his chair and looked at the prince whose blue eyes were staring at him with both fear and dread. He could not lie to him. But he could not bring himself to divulge the whole truth. There was hope. If Théa could only manage it, there was hope... "When you delivered him to us he was slipping away. If you had been but a moment later I am afraid we might have lost him." Arthur visibly recoiled. "As it was, it was fortunate he had strong friends such as you. He has a small chance of survival. We are not giving up on him yet."

With a slight nod of his head as the information sank in, Arthur finally allowed Gaius to treat the wounds he had received from the creature's vicious attacks. It was so sad to see the Prince looking as he did. There was an air of guilt about him, as well as the huge amount of sadness in his expression. It was almost like he did not know what to do with himself whilst his friend was in such danger.

"There. You are done." Gaius stood from his chair, Arthur still seated on his bed. A moment or two passed, and then;

"When can I see him?"

Gaius sighed at the question. "Eventually. For now you must rest."

"I don't feel like resting."

"King's orders I'm afraid," said Gaius, hiding the slight tell-tale signs of this small lie. "I will send guards to give you updates."

Arthur watched as Gaius left, feeling deeply dissatisfied and immensely useless. The side of his head was throbbing now that the effects and excitement of battle had passed, and all his thoughts dwelled on the best manservant - the best friend - he believed he had ever known. Though it might not have been true, he felt responsible for Merlin's fate - and he was not going to sit in his room waiting to be told he was dead when he could be in there helping, being by Merlin's side.

In the workshop, Théa had made some progress. Her attempts at sealing the leg wounds had been successful and Merlin, though wrought with fever, was more conscious than he had been. Gaius had been strict that all means of Merlin's recovery should be science-based and practical, but there was such a slim hope of the remedies ever working that she was beginning to slip into a desperate state of nerves. She couldn't leave him like this knowing there was a better way. She could not let him die.

On Gaius' return, Théa sighed with relief. The old man did not seem happy as he made his way over to check on Merlin's state. "How is he?"

"Barely better, but better all the same. His wounds keep seeping, I cannot seem to stop them, but still he..." It was better to chance the suggestion now than later when hope had all but slipped away. "Gaius..."

"No."

"But you know I can do it!"

"I am not going to ask you to use your gifts on Merlin!"

Théa hung her head, tears stinging her eyes. Gaius also dipped his head, viewing the boy on the table. His voice was low, gravelly and worn as he spoke, a hand resting through Merlin's hair. "I am going to use them instead." Théa and Gaius' eyes met quickly. Gaius was swift to explain. "Do whatever you can to save him. Your natural gifts are now his last hope. Heal him. Bring him back. And if we are caught - I will take the blame."

"But Gaius...you can't..."

"Your lives are more important than mine. You can heal. Merlin can weave... it is right that your powers live on to protect Camelot should this ever be discovered. Take him out of danger, enough that he can begin healing on his own. Then should there be suspicious, queries, consequences - I will deal with them."

Several moments passed in silence. It was a fairly easy decision to make, but one which Théa was uneasy about taking. Risk being discovered and Gaius taking the blame - or let Merlin die? It seemed to be a small price to pay for the warlock's life but Gaius was... he was determined not to lose him, and Théa would honour that. Finally, with a small nod of her head she began to remove the cloth and swaddling which covered Merlin and expose his injuries to the air. The acid of the creature's bite was pungent now, almost sickening. Gaius walked to the opposite side of the bench, hands clasped infront of him. Théa brought her own hands to her mouth - breathed warmth upon them - then placed them gently over Merlin's legs. A glance to Gaius - a nod of confirmation - then a growing, glowing white-blue light spreading from Théa's palms and up into the air, filling the entire room with its energy and ecompassing Merlin's body like a coccoon.

Outside, blinded by the light and shocked to the core, the blonde prince stumbled back from the crack of the workshop door he had been hiding behind. As the wood began to shake Arthur blinked once, breathed deep, then ran down the hall, his heart beating faster than ever before.

----------------

"This wasn't what we agreed."

A laugh. "I believe you are in need of a memory spell..."

"I did not wish to help you by killing off my friends!"

"_Hush."_

Morgana fell silent with a swift wave of Nimueh's hand, her throat contracting and her voice leaving her. Satisfied, Nimueh smirked. "When you approached me I warned you that your friends would not be spared. You assured me you would not find fault in that arrangement and that it was necessary for the greater good. If you are having second thoughts I can always - release you to suffer the same fate as your guardian." A pause whilst Nimueh allowed her words to sink in, then she waved her hand. Morgana let out a breath, anger in her eyes but her temper kept under control.

"I realise the possible sacrifices which may have to be made, but I did not approach you with my proposition so you could use it as an excuse to play games with my friends!"

"Friends?" Nimueh hissed. "They are allies of the King. With them gone it is easier for the task to be completed."

"There is an easier way to Uther without further loss of life."

"Then I would love to hear your suggestion."

Morgana's whole body tensed. "Me. Use me. I can get closer to the King. More than I am now."

"That would have to be _very_ close."

"I can do it. Weave your potions, your magic, whatever you use. I will deliver it to him."

Nimueh appeared to consider this a moment then looked at Morgana with a curious glance. "If you deliver it you will take the blame."

"I am prepared for the consequences."

The sorceress' eyes flashed with satisfaction as Morgana steeled herself for the answer. After several moments she appeared to make up her mind, and spoke her reply in a whisper before she vanished from the ward's side.

"You will be hearing from me."


	22. Chapter 22

A candle flickered in the corner of the room as Morgana sat on her bed. It was the only light to fill the void whilst she became lost in her deep and twisting thoughts. Morgana couldn't deny, Nimueh's plan to deliver Théa to the monster had worked. She had been close to its grasp, in the line of danger - and yet it had been Merlin and two guards who bore the brunt of its attack. How Nimueh had planned to cause Théa to be the victim.... it didn't make sense. Morgana's suspicions that Nimueh wanted to cause as much damage as possible, to weaken Uther with further loss of life, was both the likelier option and had almost been confirmed. But her resolve remained.

Théa could be gone soon. That relied on her powers being discovered but having to heal Merlin from the brink of death would surely arouse enough suspicion of her means of doing so. It was certainly less harmful to those around her if it was only Théa placed in the line of danger. It would depend on who discovered her as to how severe her punishment was though....

With her new plan Morgana would have to get closer to Uther than ever before but at least, even with this new form of thinking, if Théa's gifts remained undiscovered Uther could still be killed and remain dead. If Morgana was successful, she would be the only person who knew Uther was poisoned. Intimacy was the best way of manipulating Uther... and if she was able to acheive that vital part of her plan she would not alert the guards. She would not rush to his aid. She would stay with him, throughout the night, until there would be no hope of his revival from Théa or the heavens above.

Of course, Nimueh had not specified the extent of Théa's powers. She could very well have the means to revive the dead - in which case the best scenario was to have her gone from the Kingdom or this life. Morgana was more in favour of the former option if only because it was the simpler of the two. The less blood shed in Uther's name the better.

-------------------------

Despite everything he had seen in the hours before, when news of Merlin's remarkable recovery met Prince Arthur's ears he was the first to rush to his bedside. Seeing his friend fresher in pallour and with a smile upon his face was enough to relieve the iron cage of worry around his chest. He was not open in his affections - though his instinct was to hug him, a bright smile and a nod of acknowledgement was all Merlin received but he seemed happy enough. Of course, he was alive - anything was a blessing!

"Never have I been so happy that a manservant of mine survived," Arthur said with a smirk, slapping a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The warlock winced slightly but laughed in good humour.

"Your sentiment touches me to the core, sire."

"Merlin will be fighting fit in no time," smiled Gaius, retrieving a bowl of warm soup so that his apprentice could keep up his strength. "He is a fighter that is for sure."

A look crossed Arthur's face which caused his smile to falter, but his tone remained light and inquisitive. "It is quite remarkable at how quickly you were able to heal him Gaius. It is almost like you had help from the Gods."

A hum of acknowledgement, a half-nervous laugh. "They have certainly blessed Merlin. It was a fluke, to be sure, that we found the poison's antidote in time. It restored his flesh almost completely, and he should heal himself to full health within a few days..."

Arthur watched Gaius. He gave away nothing on his face. If Arthur hadn't known the truth he would have completely believed the old man's tales. As it was, he did not wish to ruin this moment of relief, and so he smiled brightly at Merlin. "Good. I have boots that are in need of a good polish since our venture, and my best shirt has been ruined. My horse needs to be hooved and my father wishes to see you once you have been restored to your usual... _annoying_ self... I am sure you will enjoy Théa taking care of you though."

"Ha!" chuckled Gaius, causing Arthur to turn from taking delight in how crimson Merlin's cheeks were becoming. "I know I am not exactly a youthful brunette with a flimsical voice, but he will have to make do with me for now. Théa took a bad knock on the head with this creature and she is resting in her room until she is well again."

Another mark to add to Arthur's suspicions. "What was the creature, Gaius? Did you ever find out?"

Now Gaius' mood changed to one of stern truth. "I have not had the time to research it, sire, but now that Merlin is out of danger I will certainly do all I can to find its source and its undoing. It would help me speed up the process, however, if you both gave me an accurate description."

A distraction. Good. Inbetween telling Merlin to eat his soup and helping Gaius' attempts at trawling through his vast selection of books, Arthur was gradually able to forget the pressing problem which was the girl sleeping in Merlin's old quarters. It was with a heavy heart however that he left Merlin's side - there was a lot to be done here, a lot to consider. Now he was over the original shock of seeing magic being used under his very nose he would be able to weigh the options more clearly, with a sensible head and judgements not based on reactions. On the one hand, Théa had saved Merlin's life. On the other, she had used outlawed magic to do so. And Gaius had helped her which only made the situation worse. As Arthur was the only one to know, it was up to him to decide how he went about this. Though Uther would rightfully want to be told of the situation, Arthur wasn't sure whether he agreed with the consequences that would come next. He had to think about this. He had to give Théa a chance to explain herself and decide her own fate.


	23. Chapter 23

"What would you do if you were me?"

Morgana turned her head, surprised at this question coming from the Prince. He had unexpectedly come to her room with a heavy heart and clearly under a dilemma but she hadn't pressed him. It was simply remarkable that he had deigned to grace her with his presence. Considering him a moment, she turned from the window then walked back into the centre of the room. It was becoming dark outside and there was little light to view anything.

"If I were the glorious crowned prince?" she asked, facing the battle-weary Arthur who was leaning against her desk. "I would revel in the title bestowed on me, but seeing as you do that already I cannot help but think you meant something else."

Arthur ignored her slight dig at his expense. "If you found out someone was doing something they shouldn't... something that was punishable by death... but you really liked the person and understood their reasons for doing so - would you condemn them according to the rules?"

To say Morgana's interest was piqued was an understatement. With her heart beating, she attempting to stave off her sudden rush of hope and expectancy. She was not that much of an opportunist, but if it were to make her life easier she wanted to know exactly what was happening. That still meant she had to cover her tracks, however. "The law is there for a reason. Rules are not made to be broken. But if the person in question meant a lot to me I would attempt to stave the situation in the least damning way possible.."

A nod from Arthur. Morgana remained undeterred.

"May I ask who this person is? Or what they are doing that is so wrong?"

"You may ask but it does not mean I will answer you."

Morgana still had a good suspicion of who it was but did not speak on it further. "I understand..." Arthur did not react to this and so a silence was brought between them. It was only when Morgana allowed her thoughts to stray that she began to speak again. "Why did you come to ask me about this? Why my advice?"

If there was a question he hadn't wanted to hear even more than the obligatory "who is this person", it was one about his motives for visiting Morgana. Still, the reply was quick to come out of his mouth. "You always stick to your beliefs, however much they differ from Uther's or the laws. You believe in justice - but you always find a way of making it work in the best possible circumstance..."

Morgana smiled softly. How ironic. "Then I suggest you do the same."

-----------------------------------------------

Arthur visited Gaius' workshop later that same evening. It had been two days since he had seen Théa's gifts at work and he had said nothing. Uther had no questions. Arthur was glad, because he did not have the answers. He certainly did not have the mental strength to battle for Théa's corner when he had not even brought himself to get to the bottom of it, to speak to her and discuss what had happened. It was difficult to get her away from Merlin though, and once again when he arrived at the workshop the two were deep in animated conversation. Seeing Merlin's face light up, how nice they were together... It wrought Arthur's heart but he had to do something. He could not let the issue pass. If he didn't deal with it then someone else would, and the consequences would be far more severe.

Stepping forwards, Arthur made his presence known by knocking lightly on the door. Merlin lit up the moment he saw him.

"Arthur! Théa was just once again telling me of how you dealt with the creature. Brave and valiant as always!"

Théa chuckled. "Indeed. The stuff of legends, you might say."

"Oh naturally," said Arthur with a small, cocksure smile, walking forwards with his hands neatly behind his back. No harm in playing along for now. "You should know to expect nothing less."

Merlin gave an exaggerated eye roll. "Yes, modest as ever too. What would Camelot do without you?"

"Well I know what _you_ would do, and I don't think I'd like to see you floundering like a lost little puppy so I suppose I'll have to continue being so unbelievably wonderful."

As Théa laughed, Merlin shook his head with a look that clearly said "You rascal". Amused but still aware of his task, Arthur turned to the healer at his manservant's side. It was going to be tricky. "I have been requested to approach you with a private matter, Théa. If you wouldn't mind speaking with me in a more - secure location?"

"Of course, sire." Théa patted Merlin's arm as she rose from his side, shifting her skirts. "I shan't be long. Gaius will come to dress the wounds but in the mean time eat your soup up! It will go cold, and there is no more after that!"

With Merlin told, Théa followed Arthur outside. Unknown to the Prince her heartbeat had raised. She suspected his request for her presence was not a typical one yet she wouldn't allow herself to speculate. It might be nothing. Or it might be everything. She would soon find out exactly what Arthur needed her for.

Arthur lead her to a small, compact room where they had little chance of being discovered. The light was dim, and growing darker with the pressing night but it would do for what would hopefully be a short and concice conversation.

"Let me begin by saying I am sorry for the tall tales, but my father is not the reason I am speaking to you here."

Théa drew in a breath and nodded slowly. "I suspected that was the case."

A rational woman. Rare indeed. That only made Arthur feel guiltier. "I know what you are," he began softly. "I saw you healing Merlin. I - thank you for it. I do not know what I would have done if the outcome had been any worse. But at the same time this has put me in quite a dilemma."

Something sounded outside, a footstep and a rattle of armour. Taking her arm, Arthur moved Théa further into the room, which to be honest wasn't far at all. Arthur kept his voice low, his face sidelong to Théa's. He could feel how tense she was. It was practically radiating from her. "I have chosen not to put this to my father just yet as I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt. After all you did save Merlin's life and I will be indebted to you for that forever, we all will - but you used a means to acheive that which is outlawed in this Kingdom and my father will not allow it to continue."

With a small, sad sigh Théa closed her eyes and dipped her head. It was clear to Arthur that she was trying to refrain from crying. He would not gloss over the truth, however. She both deserved and could handle better than that. "As much as I appreciate what you did, my duty is to this Kingdom and to my father. I cannot keep this from him while you are here. My main concern is that, should he find out, he will use you as an example. And that is something I am not prepared to have happen. I am the first to admit that sometimes my father cannot see the finer details, and to subject you to that without... speaking to you first would be wrong of me. So I want to give you a chance."

Finally Théa was able to raise her eyes and meet Arthur's gaze. The two appeared to have a meeting of minds and immediate agreement on the course she should take, but neither spoke. Both knew the consequences. Merlin would be crushed...

"I will leave tomorrow night," said Théa quietly. Arthur gave a curt nod of regret but did not argue it further. Again their gaze was broken and both looked to their feet. Arthur raised a hand to her arm, almost stroking it in reassurance, but stopped short, recoiling slowly.

"I am sorry," said Arthur, meaning every word, then turned and left the room. He felt so bad for having it come to this. It was something he couldn't have ever forseen. Merlin would soon be without the friend he had connected so well with and Gaius would be without an apprentice. Gaius - that was someone else Arthur would soon have to speak with, but it could wait. It would have to, as for now Arthur made a mental promise to be there to see Théa safely on her journey.

__________________________

"She has been discovered. You won't need to worry about her for much longer."

"Good." Nimueh smirked at Morgana in satisfaction. "Your doing?"

"Hers. Things just turned in our favour."

"Even better." Reaching into her robes, Nimueh retrieved a vial and handed it out to Morgana. "Once she is out of the way for definite then your other task will begin. Use this sparingly. One drop should suffice. Two if you need to be absolutely sure. The effect will be the same, only slighty intensified - and the result is our desired one." A smile as Morgana took the vial in her hands, looking it over. The silver liquid inside gleamed in the small light of Morgana's room. She took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"How do I do it?"

"Directly in the mouth. Or on the lips if you so desire. I expect it back," added Nimueh, apparently very pleased with the situation, "you cannot keep it for fun."

Morgana seemed disgusted by this fact but slipped the vial inside her own robes. Once concealed she stared at Nimueh in determination. She was not the same as her. Though they were exact in their goal, Morgana's method was simply out of desperation to get it done. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"We'll see," Nimueh replied, and with that she was gone.


End file.
